


Лекарство от скуки

by roseIceberg



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, BDSM, Bottom Sherlock Holmes, Drama, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, Hustlin' Holmes, M/M, Male Slash, OOC Sherlock, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sex Toys, Sexual Content, Sexual Fantasy, Slash, Top John, Violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-25
Updated: 2014-05-25
Packaged: 2018-01-26 11:46:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 15
Words: 27,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1687151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roseIceberg/pseuds/roseIceberg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Супруги Джон и Шерлок празднуют годовщину свадьбы. Единственное, что удручает Джона – холодность Шерлока в постели. Чтобы побороть этот недостаток, а заодно реализовать свои эротические фантазии, Шерлок устраивается в элитный бордель Ирэн Адлер. Джон не подозревает о том, как Шерлок проводит свои дни. Работа написана по мотивам фильма Луиса Бунюэля «Дневная красавица».</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ландо

**Author's Note:**

> Альтернативная выкладка на фикбуке:  
> http://ficbook.net/readfic/1676137

_Из ворот старой усадьбы Холмсов выехало ландо, запряжённое парой гнедых лошадей. Позвякивая упряжью, лошади трусили рысцой по узкой подъездной аллее, по обе стороны которой росли высокие вязы и клёны. К зелени их листвы уже прибавились золото и багрянец. На козлах ландо сидели два кучера, а в коляске – супруги Джон и Шерлок. Джон, одетый в шикарный чёрный костюм-тройку, нежно обнимал Шерлока за плечи. Несмотря на то, что этот осенний день выдался сравнительно тёплым, Шерлок был одет в расстёгнутое тёмно-серое пальто, а на шее у него красовался синий шарф._

_Дорога углубилась в лес. Здесь она была укрыта ковром из опавших листьев._

_\- Открыть тебе секрет, Шерлок, - Произнёс Джон, взяв его руку в свою. - С каждым днём я люблю тебя всё больше._

_\- Я тоже, Джон, - с лёгкой улыбкой ответил ему Холмс. – Кроме тебя у меня никого нет, но…_

_\- Но что? Я тоже хочу, чтобы у нас всё было хорошо, - Ватсон заглянул в глаза супруга, поглаживая его руку, - чтобы твоя холодность прошла._

_\- Прошу тебя, не надо об этом, - Шерлок резко отстранился._

_\- Не сердись, ты же знаешь, как нежно я люблю тебя, - Джон снова попытался притянуть его к себе._

_\- К чему мне твоя нежность? - глядя в сторону, ледяным тоном произнёс Шерлок._

_\- Как ты ко мне жесток, - сказал Ватсон, разорвав объятие._

_\- Прости, Джон, - опустив глаза, произнёс Шерлок._

_\- Стойте, - скомандовал кучерам Ватсон._

_Ландо остановилось, Джон открыл дверцу и вышел из него, после чего обернулся к Шерлоку и сказал:_

_\- Выходи._

_\- Что на тебя нашло? – Спросил Холмс, положив руки на колени._

_\- Я сказал, выходи, - настаивал Ватсон._

_\- Но зачем? – Поинтересовался Шерлок._

_\- А ну, пошли, - Джон сорвал с супруга пальто и, схватив за руку, потянул за собой._

_\- Оставь меня! – Закричал Шерлок, яростно сопротивляясь._

_Видя, что в одиночку с ним не справиться, Джон отпустил его руку и, повернувшись к кучерам, сказал:_

_\- Делайте, как я велел._

_Два рослых мужика в ливреях схватили отбивающегося и ругающегося на чём свет стоит Шерлока и вытащили его из ландо. Скрутив руки за спиной, они повели его в лес._

_\- Отпустите меня, я не виноват, - Шерлок искал глаза Джона, но тот не смотрел на него._

_\- Начинайте. Можете прикончить эту шлюху, - скомандовал Джон._

_\- Джон, ты тоже в этом виноват, сейчас я тебе всё объясню. Прошу тебя, скажи им, чтобы отпустили меня, - Шерлок понял, что ситуация вышла из-под контроля._

_\- Замолчи, Шерлок, так будет лучше, - сказал Джон и завязал Холмсу рот его же шарфом, стянув концы на затылке._

_Шерлок упирался, он не хотел идти вглубь леса, тогда слуги просто поволокли его, схватив за руки. Он извивался, пытаясь освободиться, но добился лишь того, что на его узком пиджаке оторвались все пуговицы. Синие ели, росшие поодаль от дороги, качали своими мохнатыми лапами, когда их задевал кто-то из этой странной процессии. Где-то вдалеке послышался гудок тепловоза. Значит, они были не так далеко от цивилизации. Оказавшись на поляне, конюхи сорвали с Шерлока пиджак и связали верёвкой его запястья. Свободный конец верёвки один из мужчин перекинул через толстую ветку платана._

_\- Тяните, - скомандовал Джон кучерам и опустил синий шарф с лица Шерлока. – Молчать, шлюха! Будешь кричать - убью тебя, - резким рывком он разорвал узкую белую рубашку на спине супруга._

_\- Джон, прости меня, пожалуйста, - попросил Шерлок._

_Но Джон его не слушал._

_\- Начинайте, - сказал он слугам и отошёл в сторону, сложив руки на груди._

_Закрепив верёвку так, что Шерлок оказался почти подвешен на ней за руки, оба кучера взяли свои кнуты, которыми они обычно погоняли лошадей, и принялись стегать его по голой спине. За звуками ударов последовали стоны Шерлока, но это были скорее стоны наслаждения, а не боли, потому что вся эта ситуация невероятно его возбуждала. Ему нравилось быть связанным и избиваемым. Он испытывал наслаждение от свиста кнутов в воздухе и каждого удара, обрушивающегося на его спину, от трения грубой верёвки о нежную кожу на запястьях. Джон курил в сторонке и наблюдал за тем, как на белоснежной спине Холмса расцветают алые полосы. Один из обжигающих ударов пришёлся по лицу Шерлока, сдирая кожу на его щеке. Вскоре стоны Шерлока стали совсем пошлыми. Тогда Джон, сказав: «Достаточно», забрал кнут у молодого конюха._

_\- Теперь он ваш, давайте._

_Молодой конюх, сбросив с себя ливрею и шляпу, подошёл к связанному Шерлоку и поцеловал его между лопаток. После этого он расстегнул брюки Холмса и спустил их вниз вместе с трусами. Он резко засунул сразу два пальца до упора в задницу Шерлока и тот закрыл глаза, вскрикнув от острой боли, переходящей в постыдное наслаждение. Вслед за этим в тело Шерлока вторгся и третий палец, почти разрывая его. Шерлок сразу же чуть не кончил от столь острых ощущений._

 

 

\- О чём ты думаешь, Шерлок? - Выдернул его в реальность голос Джона.

 

Ватсон стоял спиной к лежащему в кровати Холмсу, но видел отражение его застывшего лица в зеркале на стене. Джон переодевался ко сну в их спальне и сейчас как раз застёгивал пижамную рубашку, скрывая под ней загорелый мускулистый торс.

 

\- Я думал о тебе, - честно ответил Шерлок, радуясь тому, что одеяло скрывает его возбуждённый член. – О нас, о нашей прогулке в ландо.

 

\- Опять ландо, - едва заметно улыбнулся Джон.

 

Он выключил люстру и улёгся на своей половине широкой, как футбольное поле, кровати, когда его настигли слова супруга:

 

\- Я хочу тебя поцеловать.

 

Джон подвинулся к Шерлоку и легонько поцеловал его в губы. Этот поцелуй был слишком целомудренным, совсем не таким, какой нужен был Шерлоку. И от этого, разгорячённое фантазиями тело Холмса сразу остыло. Джон откатился на свою сторону кровати и стал взбивать подушку:

 

\- Завтра нам нужно рано вставать.

 

\- Почему? – Спросил Шерлок.

 

\- Чтобы собрать вещи.

 

\- Мы уезжаем? – Оживился Холмс.

 

\- Да, - Джон снова уселся, интригующе глядя на Шерлока.

 

\- Куда?

 

\- Это сюрприз к годовщине нашей свадьбы. А то наше счастье потускнело. Хочется немного солнышка, - Джон снова улыбнулся, предвкушая, как на отдыхе его лицо будут ласкать солнечные лучи и, возможно, губы Шерлока.

 

\- А как же твоя больница? – Спросил Шерлок.

 

\- Как-нибудь обойдутся и без меня. Забуду о ней на несколько дней, чтобы думать только о тебе, - повинуясь внезапному порыву, Ватсон перекатился на половину Шерлока, целуя его.

 

\- Ты счастлив? – спросил Джон.

 

Он зачастую сомневался в этом, поскольку из-за вечной отстранённости и холодности Шерлока, трудно было понять, что же на самом деле тот чувствует. Эта его холодность – результат консервативного воспитания и отсутствия у Шерлока партнёров до встречи с ним или свидетельство того, что супруг не любит, а лишь терпит его?

 

\- Да, - ответил Шерлок, легонько гладя ладонью щёку Ватсона. – Особенно когда ты рядом, я хочу быть с тобой вечно, - Шерлок погладил Джона по волосам и поцеловал его в губы.

 

Несмотря на приложенные Шерлоком старания, ему так и не удалось снова возбудиться. Чёрт! Ну почему он никогда не испытывал с Джоном в реальной жизни и сотой доли того, что чувствовал, предаваясь своим фантазиям? Он практически никогда не испытывал удовлетворения при их близости, просто позволяя Джону время от времени пользоваться своим телом. А раз он не получал удовольствия от их секса, то и заниматься им лишний раз не имело смысла. Их секс был скучным и обыденным, как и вся их правильная размеренная жизнь.

 

Джон воспринял этот поцелуй Шерлока как приглашение и, откинув одеяло, подвинулся ближе к нему.

 

\- Нет, - рука Шерлока упёрлась в плечо Джона, отталкивая его. - Прошу тебя.

 

\- Ладно, спи, - огорчённый Джон, поцеловав Холмса в лоб, снова перебрался на свою половину кровати. – Спокойной ночи.

 

Джон выключил бра над кроватью и заворочался, устраиваясь поудобнее.

 

\- Джон, прости меня, - тихо сказал Шерлок. – Ты такой добрый и терпеливый, а я…

 

\- Перестань, - прервал его Джон, поворачиваясь к нему спиной. – Спи.


	2. Откровение

_В отдыхе на Лазурном побережье Франции в бархатный сезон есть свои преимущества. Солнце не будит вас, выскакивая из-за горизонта в 5 утра, и не палит так нещадно в середине дня, как летом. Не нужно вскакивать ни свет, ни заря, чтобы попасть на пляж до того, как начнётся невыносимое пекло, и прятаться в тени или устраивать сиесту в своём номере, когда солнце находится в зените. Утром и вечером в конце сентября в Ницце довольно прохладно, зато можно весь день гулять или находиться на пляже, не рискуя получить тепловой удар. А сиесту при желании можно устроить в любое время года. Вот и Джон с Шерлоком решили устроить её сегодня после обеда, задёрнув шторы и повесив снаружи на дверь их номера в отеле «Негреско» табличку с надписью «Не беспокоить»._

_Полностью обнажённый Шерлок наблюдает, как Джон привязывает вторую его руку полотенцем к спинке широкой гостиничной кровати. Затем Джон отходит к столу и берёт из вазы с фруктами самый длинный и толстый банан, возвращается к кровати и одной рукой раздвигает ноги Шерлока._

_\- Что ты собираешься делать? – С замирающим сердцем спрашивает тот, предвкушая что-то омерзительно-прекрасное._

_\- Трахнуть тебя так, как ты этого заслуживаешь, - отвечает Ватсон._

_\- Этим? Может быть, ты хотя бы кожуру с него снимешь? – Обеспокоенно спрашивает Холмс._

_\- Если я сделаю это, то он быстро превратится в пюре, а это нам ни к чему, - плотоядно улыбается Джон._

_\- Джон, постой, воспользуйся, пожалуйста, хотя бы лубрикантом, иначе мне будет больно._

_\- Зато будет интересно, - улыбка Джона становится ещё шире, но всё же он идёт на компромисс, надевая на банан презерватив со смазкой._

_Джон раздвигает ягодицы Шерлока и резким движением засовывает в него банан больше, чем наполовину. От резкой боли Шерлок не может дышать, на его глазах выступают слёзы. Но Джон не даёт ему передышки, двигая выступающей частью банана, как рычагом, отчего внутренняя его часть надавливает на ту самую точку, и Шерлока скручивает от мучительного наслаждения. Джон продолжает эксперимент, двигая богатый калием фрукт из стороны в сторону, кругами и периодически вгоняя его внутрь почти целиком. С крайне сосредоточенным видом он наблюдает за реакцией Шерлока, который извивается в путах и захлёбывается стонами. Движения становятся всё резче, Шерлок, забывший о своей обычной сдержанности, приподнимает бёдра навстречу этим движениям так, чтобы достичь максимального давления. Ему хочется, чтобы Джон трахал его ещё резче, ещё жёстче, чтобы снова причинил боль. А ещё ему ужасно хочется, чтобы Джон положил свою вторую руку на его член и помог, наконец, освободиться от всё нарастающего напряжения. Но Джон не спешит, он хочет мучить Шерлока долго, не давая ему кончить. У Шерлока уже давно сбилось дыхание и пересохло во рту от этого марафона. У него складывается впечатление, что Джон издевается над ним уже не меньше получаса. Шерлок чувствует, как его член распирает изнутри с такой силой, что кажется, он скоро просто лопнет._

_\- Джон, пожалуйста, позволь мне… - его язык привычно запинается об это неприличное слово, но Джон и так понимает его._

_Джон видит, что Шерлок уже не в силах больше терпеть. Он кладёт свободную руку на горячий, сочащийся предэякулянтом член Шерлока и делает несколько резких движений. Член Шерлока подрагивает, извергая поток жемчужной спермы, а по его телу проходит судорога. Он испытывает настолько мощный оргазм, что его руки и ноги немеют, а в глазах начинают плясать маленькие яркие точки._

 

 

\- Шерлок, ты снова замечтался, и твой кофе совсем остыл, - рука Джона ложится на бедро супруга, вырывая из мира грёз.

 

\- Ты что-то сказал? – Спрашивает Шерлок, хлопая длинными пушистыми ресницами.

 

\- Я говорю, чтобы ты допивал свой холодный кофе и доедал десерт, пока его не съели мухи, - повторяет Джон. – Хотел бы я знать, о чём ты думаешь в подобные моменты.

 

«Нет, я никогда не смогу рассказать тебе об этом, - думает Шерлок и ему становится нестерпимо стыдно. - Ты такой порядочный, правильный. Ты считаешь, что и я такой же - выросший в богатой семье, скромный и благовоспитанный мальчик, не подозревая о скрытой внутри червоточине. Ты не поймёшь, если я расскажу тебе о своих фантазиях».

 

Шерлок подносит чашку ко рту, делает глоток и кривится от мерзкого вкуса остывшего напитка. Он отправляет в рот кусочки фруктов, залитых взбитыми сливками и посыпанных тёртым шоколадом, чтобы избавиться от этого гадкого вкуса. Выйдя из задумчивости, он начинает осматриваться вокруг.

 

Они сидят не террасе небольшого ресторанчика на Английской набережной. В сгущающихся сумерках начинают зажигаться фонари и разноцветные неоновые вывески. Вьющиеся по холмам дороги становятся похожими на новогодние гирлянды от света ярких фар едущих по ним автомобилей. Нарядная публика медленно фланирует по набережной. Часть роскошно одетых отдыхающих сидит в таких же небольших ресторанчиках и кафе, разбросанных повсюду. Откуда-то издалека доносится новая песня Далиды «Ciao ciao bambina» и негромкие гудки катеров, проплывающих по Заливу Ангелов.

 

Внимание Шерлока привлекает выбивающийся из этой благопристойной публики молодой человек, который сидит за столиком неподалёку от них. Красивый парень, одетый в приталенный костюм и розовую рубашку со слишком большим расстёгнутым воротником, который лежит поверх пиджака, вызывающе смотрит вокруг, попивая красное вино. А ещё он курит, выпуская колечки дыма через сложенные сердечком губы, жеманно отводя в сторону руку с сигаретой. Вскоре один из посетителей - респектабельного вида пожилой мужчина, закончив ужин, подсаживается к парню и что-то шепчет ему на ухо. Парень смеётся и кивает головой. Пожилой господин подзывает официанта и оплачивает счёт парня, после чего они уходят, взявшись за руки.

 

Джон замечает интерес Шерлока и произносит:

 

\- Хастлер поймал сегодня жирную рыбину и сможет после этого несколько ночей не работать.

 

\- Джон, а ты часто пользовался услугами хастлеров до нашей встречи? – Неожиданно даже для себя спрашивает Шерлок, как будто чёрт дёрнул его за язык.

 

\- Нет, не часто, - отвечает Джон, и его ответ становится громом среди ясного неба для Шерлока, ожидавшего услышать «никогда». – Но я никогда не снимал парней в общественных местах, где меня мог бы увидеть кто-то из знакомых.

 

\- А где же тогда? – Шерлок словно бы со стороны слышит свой растерянный голос, задающий вопрос. Нет, он, конечно же, знал, что Джон не был монахом до встречи с ним, но оказался не готов к тому, что сейчас услышал.

 

\- Существуют специальные заведения…

 

\- Бордели? Я думал, что в них работают только женщины, - удивляется Шерлок.

 

\- Сейчас это называется по-другому, закрытые клубы, ориентирующиеся на различных клиентов.

 

\- Джон, и как это всё происходит? – Задаёт вопрос Шерлок.

 

\- А почему ты спрашиваешь? – Последний вопрос смущает Ватсона.

 

\- Я хочу знать о тебе всё, - выбирает самое подходящее из объяснений Шерлок, не говорить же, что ему очень интересно, что происходит в публичных домах.

 

\- Ты заходишь в общий зал, там сидят молодые ребята, и ты выбираешь того, кто понравился, и закрываешься с ним на полчаса в спальне. Весь день после этого чувствуешь себя гадко, но такова жизнь. Не всегда ведь есть постоянный партнёр, а потребности от этого никуда не исчезают.

 

\- Не представляю себе, эти парни, зачем они этим занимаются? - Задумчиво говорит Шерлок. - Они-то не могут выбирать, им приходится ложиться в постель с любым мужчиной, даже если он стар и некрасив. А ведь это может быть неприятным даже с любимым человеком.

 

\- Молодые люди делают это из-за денег, - отвечает Джон и, в свою очередь, задумывается над словами Шерлока «это может быть неприятным даже с любимым человеком». Неужели он неприятен супругу? – Если ты закончил с кофе и десертом, давай пройдёмся по набережной, - говорит он, взмахнув рукой, чтобы подозвать официанта.

 

\- Иди один, я устал и хочу спать, - говорит Шерлок, который на самом деле хочет проанализировать их разговор и то, что он в связи с этим чувствует.

 

Джон расплачивается по счёту, и они выходят из ресторана.

 

\- Пожалуй, я тоже пойду спать, - говорит Ватсон. – Завтра нам нужно встать пораньше, мы ведь арендовали яхту на весь день.

 

В номере Шерлок принимает ванну и, выйдя из неё, ложится в постель, укрывшись с головой одеялом. Он делает вид, что уснул, когда вышедший из ванной Джон обнимает его. Джон начинает сожалеть о своей сегодняшней откровенности, которая, как он думает, оттолкнула от него Шерлока. Он прекращает свои попытки и отодвигается на свою половину кровати и вскоре засыпает, а Шерлок долго ещё не может уснуть из-за мыслей, роящихся в голове подобно рою растревоженных пчёл. Главные из них: «Джон такой же, как и все» и «Может быть, в таком случае мне стоит рассказать ему о своих развратных мыслях?». Так ничего и не решив, Шерлок, наконец, засыпает.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OST главы «Ciao ciao bambina» (Dalida): http://ololo.fm/search/Dalida/Ciao+ciao+bambina


	3. Взрослые игры

_Джон привёз его сюда с завязанными глазами. И вот они уже стоят перед входом. Джон обнимает Шерлока за плечи и говорит:_

_\- Если ты войдёшь внутрь, то должен будешь беспрекословно подчиняться приказам. Ты не имеешь права говорить, пока тебя не спросят, и не сможешь покинуть это место, пока тебе не позволят. Ты ещё можешь отказаться._

_\- Ты хочешь, чтобы я это сделал? – Спрашивает Шерлок, которому непонятна эта прихоть супруга._

_\- Да, - обжигает его шею ответ Ватсона._

_\- Я люблю тебя и сделаю то, о чём ты просишь, - голос Шерлока звучит спокойно и уверенно, хотя его немного пугает неизвестность, однако ему при этом безумно интересно._

_Раздаётся гулкий стук. Это Джон стучит молотком по массивной двери. Звук шагов, скрип старых не смазанных петель – кто-то открывает дверь. Джон берёт Шерлока за руку и ведёт вперёд. Холмс спотыкается о высокий порог и, пытаясь удержать равновесие, касается ладонью стены. Камень, судя по всему, диабаз ручной обработки, значит, они находятся в старинном замке. Они идут по длинному коридору, поворачивая то вправо, то влево. Наконец, останавливаются. Джон отпускает его руку. Чьи-то чужие руки начинают снимать с Шерлока одежду, уверенно скользят по голому телу, ощупывая все впадинки и округлости, прикасаются к самому сокровенному. Ужасно некомфортно, ведь Шерлок никого не видит, хотя и чувствует, что на его обнажённое тело смотрят несколько пар чужих глаз. На него надевают ошейник. Жёсткий и гладкий, но не холодный, значит, он сделан из дерева. На запястьях защёлкивают такие же браслеты._

_\- Вы когда-нибудь били его? – Голос спрашивающего кажется Холмсу знакомым. – Шлепки рукой не считаются. Считается только если до слёз._

_Шерлок хочет сказать, что он не из тех, кто может заплакать, но вовремя вспоминает предостережение мужа насчёт разговоров. Шерлока заставляют сделать несколько шагов вправо, при которых он слышит позвякивание на шее и запястьях, значит, к браслетам и ошейнику прикреплены металлические кольца. Позвякивание цепи, щелчок и его руки тянет вверх. Раздаётся голос Джона:_

_\- Я хочу, чтобы его избивали хлыстом._

_\- А я хочу услышать его вопль, - произносит другой голос. – Снимите с него повязку, я хочу, чтобы он всё видел._

_Когда с Холмса снимают повязку, он видит своё отражение в огромном зеркале на стене. Вокруг него тускло освещенное просторное помещение со сводчатым потолком, с которого свисает старинная хрустальная люстра. Окна и проёмы дверей занавешены тёмно-бордовыми бархатными портьерами. Неподалёку от него статуя обнажённого юноши, а позади – Филипп Андерсон с хлыстом в руке. Он слегка улыбается и начинает бить Шерлока. В этом зале присутствуют и другие, но они стоят в тени, и Шерлок не видит их лиц. Удары осыпают его спину, бёдра и ягодицы. Сначала боль кажется Шерлоку вполне терпимой, но когда хлыст в третий или четвёртый раз попадает по одному и тому же участку кожи, то на глазах выступают слёзы, и в какой-то момент Шерлок не выдерживает и вскрикивает._

_\- Достаточно, - говорит Ватсон и хватает Филиппа за руку. Затем он подходит к Шерлоку и гладит его по лицу ладонью. – Дай я посмотрю на тебя, - его тёмно-синие глаза полны участия._

_Шерлок видит в зеркале отражение своей спины, покрытой кровоточащими полосами. Джон отстёгивает его руки от цепи, закреплённой в стене и, поддерживая, ведёт по узкой лестнице наверх. За ними поднимается Андерсон. Шерлока укладывают на широкую кровать поверх мехового одеяла. Ворсинки неприятно царапают саднящие рубцы на разгорячённой избитой спине. Его руки поднимают к груди и пристёгивают кольца браслетов к карабину, прикреплённому к ошейнику. Теперь он может задушить себя, если попытается шевельнуть руками._

_Джон снимает одежду и ложится справа от него, раздевшийся Филипп – слева._

_\- Нет! – Восклицает Шерлок, он хочет сказать, что он так не может, не хочет - он ведь терпеть не может Андерсона._

_\- Ты должен подчиняться! – Приказывает Джон и закрывает ему рот поцелуем. Потом они целуют его попеременно, то Джон, то Филипп. Затем Джон поворачивает его на бок лицом к себе. Он гладит волосы и лицо Шерлока, а Филипп собственнически скользит руками по его бёдрам и ягодицам. Уверенная рука сжимает член и мошонку и Шерлок с удивлением понимает, что он всё больше и больше возбуждается от этой крайне неправильной ситуации. Чужая рука ласкает и дразнит его член, а родные губы скользят по шее и плечам. Шерлок чувствует вину, за то удовольствие, которое ему доставляют руки Андерсона. Он извивается от этой двойной чувственной пытки и закрывает глаза от удовольствия, но слышит недовольный возглас Джона:_

_\- Нет, не закрывай глаза, я хочу, чтобы ты смотрел на меня._

_Шерлок подчиняется и получает в награду долгий страстный поцелуй. Он чувствует, как сзади в него вторгаются пальцы Филиппа. Они ворочаются внутри, заставляя Шерлока постанывать от боли и наслаждения. Вскоре пальцы сменяет член, который входит в Шерлока резко и глубоко. Руки Филиппа крепко держат Шерлока за бёдра, то притягивая, то отталкивая, руки Джона вцепляются в его плечи, а язык насилует его рот. Это настолько возбуждает Шерлока, что он не в силах больше терпеть, но и сделать ничего не может, потому что у него скованы руки._

_\- Джон, пожалуйста, помоги мне… - тихо шепчет Шерлок, и ладонь Джона обхватывает их возбуждённые члены и скользит по ним, заставляя задыхаться от наслаждения. За спиной Шерлока стонет Андерсон, впиваясь ногтями в бёдра и изливаясь в него. И Шерлок тоже не выдерживает, он кричит и извергает порцию спермы, смешивающейся с той, что выплёскивает Джон…_

 

 

\- Шерлок, ты стонал во сне. Тебе приснился плохой сон? – Тормошит его Джон, вырывая из сна.

 

\- Джон, возьми меня, - шепчет Шерлок и тянется к нему.

 

Но Джон уже полностью одет, он не может вот так сразу, ведь он не робот, тем более что от утренней эрекции не осталось уже и следа, кроме того, они опаздывают на пристань. Он может сейчас думать только о предстоящем плавании. Поэтому он лишь целует Шерлока в лоб и говорит:

 

\- У нас мало времени. Ты так крепко спал, что я не будил тебя до последнего. Пожалуйста, сохрани это настроение до вечера. Я уже собрал сумку.

 

Шерлок вздыхает и идёт в ванную. Почему-то они всегда находятся в противофазе. Когда есть настроение заняться сексом у одного, нет у другого. Наскоро умывшись и одевшись, взяв свою любимую «Лейку»*, он выходит из номера. Джон уже ожидает его в фойе со спортивной сумкой в руках.

 

Они спешат на пристань, где среди множества яхт и катеров различных размеров и комфортабельности их поджидает хозяин, а по совместительству капитан яхты «Анжелика» и двое его сыновей. Джон с Шерлоком не были сведущи в морском деле, поэтому арендовали яхту вместе с её экипажем. Сумка с вещами и продуктами отправляется в трюм, где находится крохотная кухонька, а супруги располагаются на палубе, наблюдая за тем, как ребята слаженно поднимают паруса. Яхта отчаливает и отправляется в плавание.

 

Пройдя вдоль побережья Залива Ангелов, чтобы гости смогли насладиться видами набережной со стороны моря, яхта сделала поворот и направилась в открытое море. Шерлок в этот день сделал много удачных снимков. Он дважды менял плёнку в фотоаппарате. Он выглядел счастливым, и это делало счастливым Джона. Как только яхта очутилась на просторе, хозяин позволил Шерлоку постоять за штурвалом. Джон восхищённо смотрел, как волосы Шерлока треплет ветер, как блестят азартом его глаза, как на губах его играет настоящая, а не привычная вежливо-официальная улыбка.

 

Затем настала очередь Джона немного постоять у штурвала, чувствуя себя отважным капитаном из романов Жюля Верна. А потом они попали в штиль и устроили купание в открытом море, плавая наперегонки и не понимая, почему у капитана такой озабоченный вид. Причина этого беспокойства стала ясна, когда внезапно налетела грозовая туча, и начался шторм, наглядно демонстрируя, насколько изменчивой может быть погода на море. И тут уж стало не до шуток, поскольку шквальный ветер грозил в любой момент перевернуть хрупкое судёнышко. Джон с Шерлоком укрылись в трюме, жалея о том, что не додумались взять с собой тёплые свитера. В это время команда на палубе боролась со стихией, сначала меняя галс, а потом и полностью спуская паруса.

 

Больше двух часов яхту болтало на волнах и поливало дождём, сопровождаемым вспышками молний и раскатами грома. Вконец продрогшие Джон и Шерлок съели за это время все припасенные сандвичи и выпили термос кофе. Ближе к вечеру дождь прекратился, ветер притих, и команда смогла вновь поднять паруса и взять курс на берег.

 

Уставшие Холмс и Ватсон возвращались в гостиницу, желая лишь принять горячий душ и горизонтальное положение. Их в буквальном смысле шатало от усталости. Решили никуда сегодня не ходить и поужинать в гостиничном ресторане «Шантеклер». Джон хотел, чтобы они сначала привели себя в порядок, но Шерлок заявил, что если он войдёт в номер, то там и останется, уснув в ванной, поэтому первым делом они отправились ужинать. Как только они вошли в ресторан, Шерлок с удивлением увидел сидящую за столиком у окна невысокую блондинку, машущую им рукой. Увы, она была не одна, а в сопровождении Андерсена. Шерлок дёрнулся, чтобы уйти.

 

\- Ты куда? – Удивился Ватсон. – Это же Гарриет.

 

\- С ней Филипп, а я терпеть его не могу, - пояснил Шерлок. - Давай уйдём, - его очень смущал недавний странный сон, к тому же он давно недолюбливал этого самодовольного болвана.

 

\- Так нельзя. Она - моя сестра, к тому же они нас уже заметили, - возразил Джон, взял Шерлока под локоть и мягко, но настойчиво потянул его к столику, за которым сидели Гарриет и Андерсон.

 

Перед тем, как усесться за стол, мужчины пожали друг другу руки, а Джон ещё и поцеловал сестру в щёку:

 

\- Привет, Гарри. Как ты здесь оказалась?

 

\- Добрый вечер, Джон, Шерлок. Приехала к друзьям, отдыхающим в Сан-Тропе, и решила навестить тебя, а Филипп любезно согласился подвезти меня в Ниццу.

 

Официант принёс новые приборы, а Андерсон самодовольно улыбнулся:

 

\- Добрый вечер. Как день прошёл?

 

\- Так себе, - буркнул Шерлок, стараясь смотреть не на него, а на Джона.

 

\- Странно. Я только, что видел вас, когда вы вошли, чуть ли не в обнимку, - заметил Андерсон. - На вас было приятно смотреть, вы выглядели как молодожёны.

 

\- Мы так смешно выглядели? - Поинтересовался Шерлок.

 

\- Нет, вы выглядели красиво, естественно, всё в порядке, - говоря это, Филипп почему-то смотрел на свои руки, а не на сидевших рядом с ним. – Иногда, глядя на вас, я испытываю угрызения совести. Таких, как вы очень мало, - Филипп посмотрел в глаза Ватсону. - Я действительно так думаю.

 

\- Да? Спасибо, - только и смог выдать Джон в ответ на эту странную тираду.

 

\- Боже, до чего же здесь скучно! – Сказал вдруг Андерсон.

 

\- Богатство и праздность – вот две его главные болезни, - вставила свои пять копеек Гарри.

 

\- И псовая охота, - добавил Филипп. – Кроме того, у меня особая слабость к бедным. Я часто думаю о них, когда идёт снег, а у них нет ни шубы, ни надежды на будущее. Вы прекрасно сегодня выглядите, Шерлок, - он вдруг резко сменил тему, наливая вина в бокал Холмса.

 

«Такое впечатление, как будто он догадывается, что его присутствие меня смущает, и делает всё, чтобы ещё больше усугубить это», - подумал Шерлок, а вслух сказал:

 

\- Да вы хитрец, Филипп. Несёте околесицу, чтобы никто не понял, о чём на самом деле Вы думаете.

 

\- Ладно, я пошёл. Я здесь три часа и от скуки у меня уже разыгралась мигрень, - сказал вдруг Андерсон. – Там не очень холодно?

 

\- Довольно тепло, - ответил Ватсон.

 

\- Пойду, подышу немного, пока не стемнело. До скорой встречи, Гарри, - поднимаясь из-за стола, Филипп чуть приобнял за плечи Шерлока, затем Джона и направился к выходу.

 

\- Он мне нравится, хоть и кажется немного странным, - сказал Джон.

 

\- Да, странный, - согласился Шерлок, вздохнув с облегчением, когда этот неприятный, вечно его провоцировавший тип, покинул помещение. – Мягко говоря.

 

\- Он сказал тебе «До скорой встречи». Вы что, сегодня собираетесь ехать назад? – Спросил Джон у сестры.

 

\- Ну, да. Я повидалась с тобой, и после ужина поеду обратно, - ответила та. - Вы выглядите такими счастливыми, не хочу вам мешать.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Имеется в виду фотоаппарат фирмы Лейка Камера (нем. Leica Camera AG) — немецкой компании, специализирующейся на выпуске оптических систем и приборов точной механики.


	4. От прошлого к настоящему

Шерлок проводит летние каникулы вместе с родителями в их загородной усадьбе. Это - первое лето, когда его старший брат Майкрофт не с ними. Конечно, он же теперь взрослый и ему намного интереснее проводить свободное время с университетскими товарищами, а не с чопорными родителями и надоедливым младшим братом. Взрослые сейчас в саду, а Шерлок возится в своей комнате, увлечённо собирая игрушечную железную дорогу, только что подаренную ему приехавшим погостить дядей Барни. На самом деле Барни Стэплтон ему не дядя, а давний друг его отца, но Шерлок привык называть его дядей и по имени. Барни с удовольствием ему помогает и восхищённо наблюдает за тем, как переменчивые, словно погода на море, глаза мальчика загораются от восторга, когда игрушечный поезд делает по комнате первый круг. Шерлок подпрыгивает и кричит:

\- Ура! Заработало! Спасибо, дядя Барни, – он кидается к мужчине и обнимает его.

Дядя тоже обнимает его, гладит по голове, по спине. Затем его руки опускаются вниз и стискивают ягодицы мальчика.

\- Что Вы делаете? Отпустите меня, - возмущается Шерлок и пытается вырваться, но мужчина намного сильнее его.

\- Мы ничего такого не делаем. Я просто хочу обнять тебя. Мне это нужно. Я так люблю тебя, Шерлок, - мужчина наклоняется и целует его в щёку.

\- Пожалуйста, не надо, - просит Шерлок, испытывая странные чувства. 

Ему неприятно. Он понимает, что Барни делает с ним нечто неправильное и аморальное, но он не может ударить его или закричать, потому что это – взрослый, кроме того, это же почти родной, с детства знакомый дядя. Поэтому он вынужден мириться с жадными губами, обслюнявливающими его лицо и шею. Он решает перетерпеть, надеясь, что это скоро закончится. Шерлок замирает, старается максимально отрешиться от происходящего и пытается представить, что всё это происходит не с ним, а с незнакомым мальчиком. Он чувствует запах дорогого табака и бренди, когда дядя, в конце концов, целует его в губы. Потные ладони забираются под одежду, ощупывая юное тело, содрогающееся от страха и омерзения, и Шерлок протестует:

\- Дядя Барни, прекратите, пожалуйста, иначе я расскажу родителям.

\- Не стоит этого делать, тебе же хуже будет, - выдыхает дядя и засовывает правую руку мальчика к себе в брюки, кладя её на что-то упругое и горячее. 

Он начинает двигать руку Шерлока поверх этой штуковины, которая, судя по всему, является членом, и стонет. Меньше чем через минуту руку мальчика заливает чем-то горячим.

\- Ты мой хороший, - шепчет дядя, снова целует его и, наконец, отпускает.

Шерлоку противно, он отходит к шкафу, хватает одну из футболок и вытирает об неё руки.

\- Шерлок, пожалуйста, никому не говори об этом. Родители не поймут. Я привезу тебе в следующий раз игрушечный вертолёт на батарейках, - голос дяди становится заискивающим.

Вечером Барни уезжает, а Шерлок вздыхает с облегчением, думая, что эта неприятность осталась позади. Но через неделю дядя возвращается и всё повторяется снова. Вскоре родители замечают, что их ранее спокойный и уравновешенный мальчик начинает курить, у него появляются необъяснимые перепады настроения, порой он бывает очень резок. Это списывают на начало переходного возраста и плохое влияние сверстников. Ему запрещают играть с детьми слуг, и Шерлок оказывается в одиночестве, наедине со своими проблемами. Его главная проблема приезжает каждые выходные и, не встречая отпора, ведёт себя всё развязнее.

В конце концов, Шерлок не выдерживает и рассказывает обо всём отцу. Тот слушает его с обычной сдержанностью, хотя по глазам видно, насколько он шокирован. Отец отсылает Шерлока в его комнату, так ничего ему и не сказав. Развязка происходит в выходные два дня спустя, когда в особняк снова приезжает дядя. Горничная говорит Шерлоку, что отец зовёт его в свой кабинет. Когда он приходит к отцу, то застаёт его в обществе Барни Стэплтона.

\- Шерлок, как ты мог так оклеветать порядочного человека, уважаемого отца семейства, у которого сын твоего возраста?! Откуда в твоей голове появились все эти мерзости?! Мы тебя такому не учили, - тоном гражданского обвинителя начинает отец. – Ты немедленно попросишь у дяди Барни прощения.

\- Нет! – Кричит возмущённый такой несправедливостью Шерлок. – Никогда!

\- В таком случае ты будешь наказан, - заключает отец. – И чтобы я впредь не слышал от тебя подобных гадостей! 

Отец не стал сам марать руки, он дал распоряжение слугам, и Шерлока выпороли на конюшне. Отец и дядя Барни наблюдали за экзекуцией. У дяди при этом было такое плотоядное выражение лица, что Шерлок удивлялся, как отец может не замечать этого. Шерлок тогда плакал, но не столько от боли, сколько от унижения и предательства взрослых.

Той ночью дядя пришёл в его спальню и встал на колени перед кроватью:

\- Я же говорил тебе, чтобы ты никому не рассказывал. Мне очень жаль, но ты сам виноват. Дай я посмотрю, - он стянул с Шерлока пижаму и стал целовать каждый дюйм исполосованной розгами спины и задницы.

Пока руки Барни гладили грудь, живот и бёдра Шерлока, его рот обслюнявливал задницу мальчика. На этот раз «добрый» дядя не стал себе ни в чём отказывать. Он зажал ладонью одной руки Шерлоку рот, а пальцы другой ввинтил в его анус. У Шерлока потемнело в глазах от боли, но на этом его мучения не закончились, потому, что, вытащив пальцы, Барни засунул в него свой член и принялся методично вколачивать его в кровать, шепча на ухо: «Мой мальчик, мой любимый мальчик…» Наутро Шерлок не смог, да и не захотел вставать с кровати. Он был противен сам себе. Всё тело болело. Внутри словно ворочалось что-то колючее. Родители не придали этому значения, подумав, что он обиделся на них за то, что его накануне наказали. Горничная принесла поднос с едой к нему в комнату, но Шерлок к ней так и не притронулся.

Во время своих последующих визитов к Холмсам, Стэплтон приходил по ночам в комнату Шерлока и насиловал его. Мальчик не мог пожаловаться родителям на регулярное сексуальное насилие со стороны Барни после того, как отец ему не поверил. Просить помощи у кого-то другого ему не позволяла гордость, кроме того, было бы слишком стыдно признаться в том, о чем люди его круга считали неприличным говорить. Да и кому он мог доверять после того, как самый близкий человек предал его? Он попытался решить проблему иначе: дважды Шерлок сбегал из дома и дважды его возвращали назад и снова пороли на конюшне. 

Тогда он решил убить Барни, причём сделать это так, чтобы его смерть выглядела естественной. После непродолжительных изысканий выбор Шерлока склонился в пользу отравления. Он узнал из книг, что дигиталис и дигитоксин (гликозиды наперстянки, в небольших дозах использующиеся для лечения хронической сердечной недостаточности) представляют собой сильнейшие сердечно-сосудистые яды. Шерлок обнаружил пару растений, случайно затесавшихся у них в саду. Он собрал и высушил листья наперстянки, затем украл из бара отца начатую бутылку любимого бренди дяди Барни и всыпал туда мелко нарезанные сушёные листья. Дав смеси настояться в течение недели, он несколько раз профильтровал настойку через промокашку, избавляясь от осадка и примесей. Настойка стала почти не отличима по цвету от исходного продукта. Теперь нужно было улучить удобный момент и подменить бутылку перед тем, как Барни захочет выпить.

Всё получилось как нельзя лучше. Шерлок сам налил «улучшенного» бренди в стакан этого старого развратника, когда поблизости никого не было. Выпив, дядя, как обычно принялся лапать мальчика. Однако минут через 15 у Барни появились первые симптомы отравления: слабость, тошнота и боль в животе. Он решил, что виной этому было пищевое отравление. Как на зло в доме не оказалось даже незаменимого в подобных случаях активированного угля, поскольку Шерлок знал, что это должно было связать ядовитые вещества и не дать им проникнуть в кровь. Оставив мальчика в покое, Стэплтон решил отлежаться в гостевой спальне. Однако ему становилось всё хуже: К болям в животе прибавились рвота, головная боль, падение пульса, одышка и головокружение. Тогда он вызвал горничную и попросил вызвать ему врача. К тому времени Шерлок уже вылил отравленное бренди в унитаз, тщательно вымыл пустую бутылку и стакан, из которого пил Барни и позаботился о том, чтобы телефонный кабель «случайно» оказался повреждён, делая вызов врача невозможным. Когда вызванный всполошившимися слугами мистер Холмс по посиневшим губам и хриплому затруднённому дыханию своего друга понял, что его дела совсем плохи, то оседлал лошадь и поехал в деревню, где находился ближайший телефон. Однако время было потеряно, и когда скорая помощь, наконец, прибыла в поместье Холмсов, врачам не оставалось ничего иного, кроме как констатировать смерть тучного 50-летнего мужчины от острой сердечной недостаточности. Ни у кого не возникло подозрений, ведь у Барни Стэплтона давно уже пошаливало сердце.

 

После похорон дяди Барни Шерлок постарался обо всём забыть. Он был уверен, что навсегда стёр эти воспоминания из своей памяти, но они перешли в область бессознательного и продолжали влиять на его поведение. Отныне и впредь в представлении Шерлока секс был чем-то грязным и отвратительным. Поэтому он решил, что секс его не интересует. 

Когда Шерлок окончил школу и поступил в колледж, родителей, знавших о его склонности к химии и биологии, удивило то, что он не избрал профессию врача. Вместо этого он изучал преимущественно гуманитарные науки, перескакивая с одного факультета на другой. Шерлок не хотел вспоминать о том, что убил человека, поэтому и избрал другой путь. Он нравился многим парням и девушкам, но не встречался ни с кем. Увивавшихся за ним девушек, Холмс убивал своим равнодушием, а парней – своей язвительностью. Он действительно был равнодушен к сексу до появления в его жизни Джона Ватсона.

Впервые они встретились на званом ужине у общих знакомых. Шерлок сразу заметил, как на него смотрел Джон и понял природу его интереса. Он уже готовил язвительную речь, чтобы отбрить восходящее светило британской медицины, но она так и не понадобилась. Потому что Джон просто старался с ним подружиться, он был таким простым и искренним, что сердце Шерлока стало понемногу оттаивать. 

Когда Ватсон признался Холмсу, что любит его, тот с грустью подумал: «Ну, вот, сейчас приставать начнёт, а отвергнув его домогательства, я лишусь единственного друга». Однако Джон повёл себя неожиданно, заявив Шерлоку, что не хочет давить на него и будет ждать, пока тот сам не захочет близости.

Джон Ватсон влюбился в Шерлока с первого взгляда. Шерлок был юн и красив экзотической и в то же время холодной красотой. Когда Джон впервые услышал, как тот играет на скрипке, первое впечатление усилилось. Отрешённый от суетного мира, Шерлок мысленно парил в таких далях, которые не были доступны простым смертным. Он казался Джону ангелом, сошедшим с небес. Ватсон до дрожи в коленках и озноба по телу, хотел прижаться к потрясающе красивым пухлым губам юноши, и в то же время считал, что столь чистое и совершенное существо нельзя запятнать похотью. Конечно же, он желал Холмса, но хотел, чтобы Шерлок тоже полюбил его и согласился соединить с ним свою жизнь. 

Джон навёл о нём справки и узнал, что Шерлок ни с кем не встречался. Тогда он решил начать свою кампанию по завоеванию Холмса с того, что познакомился с ним поближе и постарался подружиться. Когда он понял, что Шерлок привык к нему, то честно и прямо признался ему в своих чувствах. Он не стал хитрить и раскрыл Шерлоку свои намерения, получив в награду доверие и уважение. Конечно, это было не совсем то, чего он хотел, но Ватсон рассчитывал, что со временем сможет добиться и любви Холмса. Джон не позволял себе ничего лишнего в отношении Шерлока, но чтобы не сойти с ума и удовлетворить свои физиологические потребности он регулярно ходил в бордели, где всегда выбирал высоких темноволосых парней.

 

Написанная в 1955 году книга Герберта Маркузе «Эрос и цивилизация. Философское исследование учения Фрейда» способствовала началу сексуальной революции, первым из завоеваний которой стало узаконивание однополых браков. Джон Ватсон сразу же пожелал воспользоваться этим достижением, чтобы показать Шерлоку серьёзность своих намерений. Придя в гости к Холмсам, он попросил руки их сына. К великому удивлению Шерлока, они не стали возражать, поскольку вовремя вмешавшийся Майкрофт, уже занимавший высокий пост в Британском правительстве, нашептал им, что этот брак продемонстрирует всем политкорректность и широту взглядов семейства Холмс, к тому же это будет весьма патриотично, поскольку Ватсон был героем войны во Вьетнаме. Шерлоку не терпелось вырваться из-под родительской опеки, под которой он согласно закону должен был бы находиться до наступления 21-го года, поэтому уже через месяц они с Джоном стали супругами.

Ватсон был очень внимателен и нежен с Шерлоком. В течение двух месяцев после свадьбы он ограничивался лишь ласками и поцелуями, надеясь таким образом постепенно пробудить чувственность супруга. Но всякий раз, когда Джон прикасался к нему, Холмс словно бы превращался в ледяную статую, безучастно принимая его ласки и поцелуи. Как Джон ни бился, ему не удавалось возбудить Шерлока.

Шерлок был уверен, что навсегда стёр тяжёлые воспоминания детства из своей памяти, но оказалось, что он их лишь заблокировал, и теперь их отголоски всплывали порой в его странных снах и фантазиях. Причиной этого, конечно же, послужил сон в одной кровати с Джоном и его ласки. Холмсу захотелось почувствовать наяву, то, что происходило с ним во сне, поэтому в один прекрасный день (вернее это была ночь) он сказал Джону, что готов. Кроме того, Шерлок считал, что это будет правильно по отношению к мужу, который ждал так долго. 

Джон был тогда очень осторожен с ним. Он долго ласкал и готовил супруга, постепенно вводя в него хорошо смазанный палец, аккуратно растягивая его анус. Так же осторожно и постепенно он ввёл затем два пальца. Шерлок был его идолом, живым божеством, он был таким прекрасным и вместе с тем таким хрупким… Цвет его неподдающейся описанию восхитительной кожи чистейшего розовато-белого оттенка самого изысканного китайского фарфора делал его похожим на розу сорта «Айсберг», предназначавшуюся не для срезки, а для цветочного оформления участка. Поэтому Джон не мог позволить себе причинить ему боль. Надев презерватив и хорошенько смазав его, Джон входил в Шерлока медленно, осторожно, давая возможность привыкнуть, хоть это и стоило ему титанических усилий. Он двигался плавно, без резких толчков, постоянно сдерживая себя, чтобы не сделать больно. 

Да, Джон был очень осторожным с супругом, настолько осторожным, что Шерлок почти ничего не почувствовал. Они оба решили тогда, что это было с непривычки, и через пару дней снова сблизились. Всё тот же результат. Сколько бы они не занимались любовью в последующие месяцы, Шерлок так и не смог не то, что испытать оргазм, но даже немного возбудиться. Он не чувствовал боли, но и удовольствия не испытывал. После таких занятий сексом Шерлок чувствовал себя ещё более неудовлетворённым. У него возникало впечатление, что вместо сливочного масла ему регулярно намазывают бутерброд маргарином. Сначала подсознательно, а потом вполне осознанно он стал хотеть, чтобы Джон причинил ему боль, был груб с ним, возможно, даже связал и избил его, но признаться в этом не мог.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> а самая роза «Айсберг»:  
> http://www.cyperb.com.ua/images/stories/roza%20aysberg%201.jpg  
> http://rose.lg.ua/wp-content/uploads/2012/03/%D1%80%D0%BE%D0%B7%D0%B0-%D0%B0%D0%B9%D1%81%D0%B1%D0%B5%D1%80%D0%B3.jpg


	5. Увлечения

Сегодня постоянный партнёр Шерлока по теннису – Грегори Лестрейд не смог вырваться с работы, поэтому играть пришлось с Генри Найтом. Шерлок сегодня был не в форме и пропустил чуть ли не половину мячей, поэтому они закончили играть раньше времени. Генри направился в раздевалку, а Шерлока подозвала к себе появившаяся на корте Гарриет, помахав ему рукой. 

\- Шерлок, как ты можешь играть с человеком, имеющим такую дурную репутацию?! – Воскликнула мисс Ватсон, закатив глаза. – Бог мой, что подумают твои родители, когда узнают?!

\- А что не так с Генри? – Спросил Шерлок.

\- Так ты не знал? После банкротства и последовавшего за этим самоубийства отца, Генри пошёл на панель, - затараторила Гарриет. – Говорят, что он работает в одном из публичных домов. И после этого он ещё смеет появляться в приличном месте!

\- Гарриет, прости, но я должен принять душ. Давай, ты расскажешь мне об этом как-нибудь в другой раз, - прервал её Шерлок, которому нужно было время, чтобы переварить подобную новость. «Так вот почему Генри теперь так редко здесь появляется», - подумал он.

\- Ну, ладно, как-нибудь вместе пообедаем, - надула щёки Гарри и отпустила свою жертву.

Однако не судьба была Шерлоку принять душ, ибо у дверей раздевалки его уже подкарауливал вездесущий Андерсен. Генри уже успел переодеться и, уходя, сказал Шерлоку:

\- Пока, Шерлок, увидимся на следующей неделе.

\- До свидания, Генри, - ответил Холмс.

\- Ох, этот таинственный Генри, ведущий двойную жизнь, как это интересно… - произнёс Филипп, отлипнув от косяка двери и приближаясь к Шерлоку. – Гарриет уже рассказала Вам о его новой работе?

\- Да, но зачем? - Ответил Холмс, думая: «Вот, привязался ко мне снова, чтоб тебе провалиться, придурок!».

\- Деньги, большинство делает это из-за денег. Рад, что встретил Вас сегодня, Шерлок, - Андерсен, как обычно, перескакивал с одной темы на другую. На самом деле их встреча не была случайной. Он узнал от Гарриет, что сегодня Шерлок будет играть в теннис на корте спортивного центра «Брикстон» и вызвался её туда подвезти. - Конечно, в наш век все, в основном, договариваются по телефонам, номера которых указываются в объявлениях, публикуемых на последних страницах газет, - Андерсен подходил к Шерлоку всё ближе и ближе. - Шлюхи, работающие в публичных домах, теперь редкость.

\- В домах, которые Вам хорошо известны, - иронично заметил Шерлок, надеясь, что это может смутить Филиппа, и тот от него отстанет.

\- Да, было время, я частенько туда захаживал, - ничуть не стесняясь, признался Андерсен. - Мне это очень нравилось: специфический аромат, абсолютно покорные шлюхи… Особенно мне запомнилось заведение неподалёку от Королевского театра Ковент-Гарден, Тависток-стрит, 11 у Мадам Ирэн, самые лучшие воспоминания, - Андерсен вдруг резко наклонился к Шерлоку, явно намереваясь поцеловать его в шею.

Холмс отшатнулся от него и воскликнул:

\- Что Вы себе позволяете?!

Андерсен уже выпрямился и теперь насмешливо смотрел ему в глаза:

\- Не берите в голову. Просто внезапный порыв. Шерлок, мне непременно нужно с Вами увидеться, разумеется, без вашего мужа. Мне очень нравится Джон, но давайте лучше без него… - Андерсен попытался взять Шерлока за руку, но тот вырвал её и направился к шкафчику, где лежали его вещи.

Холмс быстро переоделся и поспешил покинуть раздевалку и этого змея-искусителя, слова которого: «Тависток-стрит, 11 у Мадам Ирэн» эхом отдавались у него в голове. Андерсен сегодня вёл себя более чем странно. А эти его слова… Он как будто назначал Шерлоку свидание у этой мадам Ирэн. Холмс помотал головой, словно отгоняя наваждение. И с чего Андерсен взял, что он придёт по указанному адресу? А вот Филипп был уверен, что рано или поздно встретит там Шерлока. С момента их знакомства он чувствовал в этом красивом и холодном молодом человеке какую-то скрытую порочность, и ждал момента, когда же она проявится.

 

Когда Шерлок вернулся домой, его встретила улыбчивая домработница и спросила:

\- Мистер Холмс, когда подавать обед?

\- Я не хочу обедать, - ответил он. - Миссис Хадсон, принесите мне, пожалуйста, через полчаса чай в гостиную. 

Шерлок снял пальто и шарф и отдал их женщине. Он поставил на пол в холле сумку с ракеткой, мячиками и теннисной формой. Холмс торопливо принял душ, надел домашний халат тёмно-синего цвета и уселся пить чай на диване в гостиной. Он думал о том, что, казалось бы, у него есть всё для счастья: любящий супруг, прекрасная квартира, деньги в таком количестве, чтобы не нужно было о них беспокоиться, и масса свободного времени для того, чтобы иметь возможность заниматься тем, что ему интересно, но счастья не было. Была лишь перманентная давящая на душу скука.

Он всё время возвращался в мыслях к сегодняшнему разговору с Андерсеном. Оказывается, все настолько сведущи в вопросах проституции… Почему-то Шерлок представил себя на месте Генри. В публичном доме ведь могут попасться такие клиенты, которые захотят связать или избить его. Он представил, как чужое тело прижимается к нему, вдавливая его в кровать, а потом ему платят за это деньги… Почему-то эти мысли возбуждали его. Настолько, что у него даже стали дрожать от этого руки, и он разбил чашку. Чтобы отвлечься от подобных мыслей, Шерлок решил напечатать сегодня чёрно-белые фотографии с уже проявленных плёнок, снятых на море.

Однако из-за задумчивости работа у него не пошла. Сначала он по рассеянности стал растворять тиосульфат натрия в холодной воде, и колба с раствором чуть не замёрзла из-за эндотермической реакции. Потом оказалось, что сбились настройки реле времени, выключавшего фотоувеличитель через фиксированные промежутки времени, из-за чего фотобумага экспонировалась дольше, чем требовалось, и фотографии получались слишком тёмными. Пришлось свериться с секундной стрелкой наручных часов, чтобы понять, что сегодня цифра пять на шкале реле времени равняется восьми секундам, и внести соответствующие коррективы, выставляя требуемое время. Но даже после этого работа не заладилась, потому что периодически Шерлок, задумавшись, не вовремя вытаскивал фотографии из проявителя, и они опять же получались чумазыми. В довершение всего, он забыл вовремя сменить воду в кювете для полоскания, из-за чего проявитель попал в фиксаж, и на снимках из-за этого появились уродливые бурые пятна. Шерлок чертыхнулся и решил на сегодня свернуть лавочку. Он отправил немногие удачные фотоотпечатки полоскаться в проточной воде в ванне, чтобы из них вымылись реактивы, без чего фотографии быстро пожелтели бы. Шерлок вылил реактивы в унитаз (поскольку растворённый амидоловый проявитель всё равно хранился не более пяти часов, а фиксаж пришёл в негодность), сполоснул кюветы с пинцетами и вышел из комнаты, освещённой лишь тусклым светом красного фонаря, на свет Божий, вернее электрический, казавшийся ему нестерпимо ярким после длительного пребывания в тёмном помещении.

Был поздний вечер. Шерлок и не заметил, что провёл за одним из своих любимых занятий больше четырёх часов. Джон уже был дома и как раз заканчивал ужинать. Он уже привык к тому, что время от времени Шерлок превращал их ванную комнату в фотолабораторию. Приходилось мириться с тем, что он не всегда может принять ванну, когда того хочет. Шерлок присоединился к супругу, чтобы в первый раз за день нормально поесть. В этот раз Ватсон, поужинав, не остался составить компанию Шерлоку, поскольку ему нужно было поработать дома.

Шерлок задумчиво жевал, не замечая, что именно он отправляет рот. Его снова одолевали мысли о хастлерах. Воображение рисовало всё новые и новые картины того, что могли бы сделать с ним клиенты, причём одним из клиентов, связывающих и мучающих его, был Джон. Может быть, всё же стоит признаться ему в своих странных потребностях, рассказать о своих фантазиях? Что, если тогда у них всё наладится? Шерлок решил, что так и сделает, причём прямо сейчас, не дав себе времени передумать.

Когда Холмс вошёл в кабинет супруга, тот сидел за письменным столом, обложившись со всех сторон книгами и журналами, и писал. Шерлок взял стул и сел напротив него.

\- Мне нужно поговорить с тобой, - начал Шерлок.

\- Это что-то срочное? – Спросил Джон, подняв голову от бумаг. Шерлок был таким соблазнительным в этом халате, но сейчас Джон не мог позволить себе отвлекаться.

\- Нет, - честно признался Шерлок.

\- Тогда давай поговорим об этом завтра, - предложил Ватсон. – Ты же видишь, я работаю. Я не успеваю написать статью на конференцию. Если прервусь, боюсь, что мысль может ускользнуть от меня.

\- Джон, пожалуйста, давай поговорим сегодня. Я мог бы подождать, когда ты закончишь, - Шерлок понимал, что завтра он может и не решиться на этот разговор.

\- Боюсь, что буду сидеть всю ночь. Иди спать без меня, - Джон привстал и, потянувшись через стол, поцеловал супруга, и почувствовал, что у того дрожат губы, заметил стоящие в глазах слёзы. – Ты сегодня сам не свой. Никогда не видел тебя таким. Что с тобой происходит?

\- Со мной всё в порядке. Я просто немного устал и нервничаю, - ответил Шерлок, опустив глаза.

\- Иди спать, - Джон встал и, подойдя к супругу, обнял его за плечи.

\- Да, ты прав, - сказал Шерлок и потянулся к Джону за ещё одним поцелуем. - Спокойной ночи, - продолжил он, после краткого и почти дружеского поцелуя.

Шерлок вышел из кабинета, а Джон ещё несколько минут смотрел на место, где тот сидел, и думал, что, может быть, он уделяет супругу слишком мало внимания. Правильней было бы сейчас пойти в спальню вместе с Шерлоком и хотя бы полежать рядом, пока тот не уснёт, но работа есть работа, тем более любимая.


	6. Дебют

После окончания этим летом Лондонского Университета Шерлок так и не устроился на работу, потому что так и не решил, чем же хочет заниматься. Своё свободное время он заполнял игрой в теннис и на скрипке, а также фотографией. Он часто бродил по улицам Лондона и снимал то, что казалось ему интересным и необычным, проявлял плёнки, печатал фотографии, некоторые из них потом отправлял в газеты и журналы. Иногда их печатали. Вот и сегодня утром он вышел из дома на одну из подобных прогулок с небольшой сумочкой в руках, в которой лежали его верная «Лейка», бленда, экспонометр и сменный объектив (один объектив предназначался для портретных съёмок, а другой – для пейзажных). Шерлок любил рассматривать отпечатанные снимки незнакомых людей и пытался по их внешнему виду определить, что они из себя представляли: кем работали, чем увлекались, с кем жили.

Вот только во время сегодняшней прогулки он, как будто случайно, оказался на Тависток-стрит неподалёку от дома номер 11. Было около 11 утра. Шерлок с интересом рассматривал с виду вполне обычное двухэтажное здание постройки 19-го века. На металлической табличке, прибитой на двери, значилось: «Мадам Ирэн Адлер, модные шляпы на заказ». Шерлока, словно магнитом, тянуло войти внутрь и посмотреть, что же там находится. В конце концов, он сдался на милость любопытству и позвонил в дверь.

Дверь открыла темноволосая худенькая женщина лет тридцати, одетая в белое платье-чехол и спросила:

\- Что Вам угодно?

\- Здравствуйте, мне нужна мадам Ирэн Адлер. Я хотел бы узнать… спросить, - Шерлок замялся.

\- Я - Ирэн Адлер. Проходите, и мы сможем нормально поговорить, - женщина взяла в свои руки инициативу.

Она провела Холмса в казалось бы вполне обычную гостиную обычной квартиры. Серо-серебристые шторы, бежевый ковёр на полу. В одном углу стоял телевизор на тумбочке, в другом – торшер. Посреди гостиной стоял окружённый стульями с подлокотниками стол, на котором стояли ваза с цветами и телефон.

\- Садитесь, - сказала Ирэн. – Будьте, как дома. Я с удовольствием помогу Вам. Выпьете что-нибудь? – Она подошла к столику на колёсиках, сплошь уставленному бутылками со спиртным.

\- Нет, спасибо, - ответил Шерлок, который хотел сохранить ясность мысли, и сел на краешек стула, чувствуя себя крайне напряжённо.

Намётанным глазом Ирэн распознала новичка, который пытается устроиться на работу. Это было очень кстати, ведь на прошлой неделе она прогнала красавца-блондина Матиаса, нагрубившего клиенту, и уже начинала жалеть об этом. Но этот юноша был намного красивее, к тому же в нём чувствовалась порода. У парня были хорошие манеры, на его лице было написано, что он получил хорошее воспитание, а, значит, на нём удастся неплохо заработать.

\- Вы так милы и свежи, здесь таких любят, - сказала мадам Адлер, присаживаясь на соседний стул. – Я знаю, что поначалу это трудно, но у всех бывают такие моменты, когда срочно нужны деньги, - Ирэн видела, что юноша испуган, как лесная лань, увидевшая охотника, и старалась говорить так, чтобы не перепугать его ещё больше. – Половина Вам, половина мне. Так будет справедливо, у меня большие расходы.

\- Большое спасибо, мадам, но мне пора идти, - сказал Шерлок, вставая со стула и направляясь к двери. Он недоумевал, как мог он оказаться в этом борделе. О чём вообще он думал?! 

Ирэн догнала его и, положив руки на плечи, поцеловала в щёку. Она не могла позволить себе упустить этот бриллиант.

\- Ну-ну, Вы немного волнуетесь, это нормально. Спорю, что это - Ваша первая работа, - она погладила Шерлока по кудрявой голове. – Сейчас ещё рано и Ваших коллег нет. Когда Вы хотите начать?

\- Я не знаю, - растерянно ответил Шерлок.

\- Сегодня? – Предположила Ирэн.

\- Да, может быть, но только днём. В пять часов вечера я должен обязательно уйти, - говоря это, Шерлок надеялся, что Мадам откажется от такого хастлера, и можно будет просто уйти и никогда больше сюда не возвращаться.

\- Приходите в два часа, только будьте пунктуальны, а в пять часов Вы освободитесь, - Ирэн подвела его к двери и отомкнула замок.

\- До свидания. Спасибо, - произнёс Шерлок, уходя.

 

Когда Джон в пальто, накинутом поверх белого халата, шедший в сопровождении пары своих коллег из одного корпуса больницы в другой, увидел Шерлока, он очень удивился. Джон подошёл к нему и спросил, целуя в щёку:

\- Что случилось?

\- Ничего. Я просто бродил по городу и внезапно захотел увидеть тебя, - ответил Шерлок, думая: «Пока ещё ничего не случилось, но если ты не поможешь мне остановиться, то произойдёт катастрофа. Джон, неужели ты ничего не замечаешь? Спаси меня от самого себя».

\- А мне казалось, что ты не любишь больницы, - с лёгкой улыбкой произнёс Ватсон, слегка приобнимая Шерлока.

\- Да, не люблю, я зашёл пригласить тебя пообедать, - Шерлок надеялся, что обед затянется, он опоздает к двум часам, а значит, что он никогда больше не вернётся в тот бордель, выглядевший, как приличная квартира, и забудет сегодняшнее утро, как дурной сон. Не может же он, в самом деле, изменить доброму заботливому Джону, который так любит его.

\- Не могу, сегодня я обедаю с шефом. Я же говорил тебе сегодня утром, - отказ Джона сводил на нет все благие намерения Шерлока. – Мне очень жаль. Не забудь, сегодня вечером мы ужинаем у Анжело. Я заказал столик на семь часов.

\- Да-да, - рассеянно произнёс Шерлок. – Прости, что побеспокоил. 

\- До встречи. Я постараюсь вернуться домой, как можно раньше.

\- Джон, - порывисто произнёс Шерлок и дотронулся рукой до груди супруга. – Я люблю тебя.

Джон поцеловал Шерлока в щёку. Он никогда не был уверен, что Холмс на самом деле испытывает хотя бы нечто отдалённо похожее на любовь, произнося эти слова. У него всегда было такое чувство, что Шерлок лишь выполняет формальность, следуя принятой в обществе традиции. Они разошлись. Джон вернулся в больницу, а Шерлок с отчаянием обречённого отправился по адресу Тависток-стрит, 11.

 

Ровно в два часа дня Шерлок позвонил в дверь Ирэн Адлер.

\- Вот и прекрасно, - сказала мадам Адлер, одетая в идеально облегающее её стройную фигуру чёрное гипюровое платье, отперев ему дверь. – Я уже опасалась, что Вы не придёте. Проходите. Давайте сюда ваши вещи, - она спрятала пальто и сумочку Шерлока в один из встроенных шкафов в холле. – Сейчас придут Ваши коллеги, работающие днём, Патрик и Эрик. Они очень милы. Я переношу только воспитанных мальчиков и только в хорошем настроении, - тон мадам Адлер стал намного жёстче, чем поначалу. – Проходите.

Шерлок проследовал в гостиную и уселся на стул рядом с уставленным пустыми рюмками столиком.

\- Как Вас зовут?

Этот вопрос застал Шерлока врасплох. Ни за что на свете он не хотел говорить своё настоящее имя.

\- Я не спрашиваю Вашего настоящего имени, - успокоила его Мадам, увидев трогательно приоткрытые губы своего нового хастлера. - Думаете, меня на самом деле зовут Ирэн? Давайте что-нибудь выпьем, чтобы отпраздновать Ваш дебют. Надо придумать Вам простое и легко запоминающееся имя.

Мадам Адлер налила им обоим в рюмки скотч, и на этот раз Шерлок не стал отказываться.

\- Вы нервничаете, успокойтесь, - ровным тоном сказала Ирэн. – Не волнуйтесь, в пять Вы уйдёте. Вас кто-то ждёт? Друг? Любовник? Ну, да ладно, это не моё дело, - она коснулась рукой тонких пальцев юноши, судорожно вцепившихся в рюмку. – Поцелуйте меня, - Ирэн стремительно приблизилась к лицу Шерлока и прикоснулась своими губами к его губам. 

Шерлок опешил. Неужели у неё есть виды на него? Раздался хохот за дверью. 

\- Это один из наших лучших клиентов, мы зовём его мистер Бишоп. У него две конфетные фабрики где-то в провинции, - Ирэн поднялась и пошла отпирать дверь.

Шерлок вскочил со стула и заметался, желая убраться отсюда, но путь к отступлению был отрезан. Вскоре в гостиной появилась странная компания: коренастый темноволосый мужчина лет сорока пяти и два молодых красивых парня, брюнет, одетый в чёрные кожаные штаны и куртку, и рыжий в джинсовом костюме. Мужчина хохотал и засовывал парням в рот шоколадные конфеты.

\- Я подписал сегодня выгодный контакт, - заявил он. – Всем шампанского за мой счёт. – О, новенький! Какой красавчик! – Воскликнул он, увидев Шерлока. – Ирэн, и ты его от меня прятала.

\- Вот увидите, он очень забавный, - шепнула Ирэн, подталкивая Шерлока к клиенту.

\- Здравствуйте, - пробормотал Шерлок.

Мужчина снял пиджак и расположился на одном из стульев. Он сделал жест, приглашая Шерлока сесть рядом:

\- Отлично, новенький, сейчас мы выпьем с тобой шампанского.

Ирэн ненадолго отлучилась и вернулась, держа в руках запотевшую бутылку «Вдовы Клико». Бутылка тут же была с шумом откупорена и разлита по бокалам всем присутствующим. Мистер Бишоп без умолку болтал о своих похождениях в борделях Европы и Южной Америки, а Шерлок сидел с непроницаемым лицом, опустив глаза, почти не притрагиваясь к своей рюмке.

\- Что такое, красавчик? Ты расстроен? Или тебе скучно с нами? - Вдруг произнёс мистер Бишоп, хватая Шерлока за подбородок. – В чём дело? 

\- Будьте помягче с ним, - попросила Ирэн клиента. – У него это в первый раз.

\- Все так говорят, - возразил мужчина. – А хоть бы и в первый раз. Мне что теперь ритуальные пляски вокруг него устраивать по этому поводу?

Он выхватил бокал из рук Шерлока и разбил его об пол. Затем, сунув Ирэн несколько купюр, вынутых из кармана, он потащил Шерлока в одну из небольших спален на втором этаже.

\- Вот увидишь, нам с тобой будет хорошо, - сказал он, сняв с Шерлока пиджак и расстёгивая на нём рубашку. 

Он обнял Шерлока, избавив его от рубашки, и уложил на кровать. Холмса охватило ужасное чувство неправильности происходящего. Ему был неприятен этот мужчина, он совершенно не хотел заниматься с ним сексом. Холмс вырвался и побежал к двери, однако казавшийся неповоротливым мистер Бишоп на деле оказался проворным и сильным. Он настиг Шерлока и влепил ему увесистую пощёчину:

\- Куда, шлюха? Возбудил меня, а теперь хочешь удрать! Долго ты ещё будешь ломаться? Ты что, забыл, где находишься? – Бишоп толкнул Шерлока на кровать. – За кого ты себя принимаешь? Мне надоело.

Эта пощёчина оказалась как раз тем, что было нужно Шерлоку, и он присмирел, прижав руки к груди так, как будто находился в одном из своих странных снов, где его руки были прикованы к ошейнику.

\- Вот так-то лучше, - произнёс Бишоп, снимая с себя рубашку и брюки. – Тебя что, нужно брать силой? – Он навалился на Шерлока и, обхватив руками его лицо, принялся целовать.

Странно, но в этот момент Шерлоку захотелось обнять своего первого клиента, и он не стал себе в этом отказывать. Он не стал сопротивляться, когда Бишоп стащил с него брюки и трусы. Он тихонько постанывал, когда клиент, поплевав на пальцы, стал его растягивать. Бишоп вошёл в него быстро и грубо. Шерлок испытывал противоречивые чувства: боль и возбуждение напополам с омерзением к себе и к этому мужчине, вбивавшему его в кровать. Однако с ним Шерлоку удалось не только возбудиться, но и кончить. Одного раза конфетному королю показалось недостаточно и, отдохнув полчасика, он снова поимел этого странного новенького, на этот раз, положив того на живот. Второй раз Шерлоку понравился ещё больше, хоть он и испытывал за это чувство жгучего стыда.

 

Борясь с желанием вжаться в стену, Шерлок выскользнул из дома Ирэн Адлер. Хорошо ещё, что в его сумочке с фотоаппаратурой ещё с поездки на море завалялись тёмные очки, позволяющие спрятать глаза от окружающих. Шерлоку казалось, что каждый встречный знает, откуда он вышел и чем занимался. Ему хотелось сейчас стать невидимкой, а лучше, вообще, исчезнуть. Он был противен сам себе.

 

Вот уже полчаса Шерлок стоял под душем, с остервенением продолжая тереть себя мочалкой. Ему казалось, что отпечатки чужих рук на его коже можно увидеть даже невооружённым взглядом. Одежду, в которой он был сегодня в том борделе, хотелось уничтожить. Но вряд ли от Джона удастся скрыть исчезновение дорогого костюма и любимого пальто. Выйдя из душа в своём любимом домашнем халате, Шерлок разжёг камин и бросил туда свои трусы и рубашку. Эта пропажа будет не столь заметна. О том, чтобы идти ужинать с Джоном, не могло быть и речи. Шерлок не смог бы сидеть рядом с ним весь вечер, как ни в чём ни бывало, смотреть в глаза и говорить об общих знакомых. 

Шерлок улёгся на диване в гостиной и с головой накрылся коричневым клетчатым пледом с забавными кисточками. Вскоре раздался щелчок замка на входной двери и голос Джона:

\- Шерлок, где ты? Надеюсь, что ты уже готов. Мы уже опаздываем. К сожалению, мне не удалось вырваться с работы раньше.

Войдя в гостиную и увидев лежащего на диване Шерлока и горящий камин, Ватсон забеспокоился:

\- Что с тобой? Ты заболел? – Джон присел на край дивана, взял Шерлока за руку, чтобы пощупать пульс, и поцеловал в лоб, чтобы понять, нет ли у того температуры. – Жара у тебя нет, но пульс частит.

\- Ничего страшного, у меня просто болит голова, - попытался успокоить его Шерлок. - Я выпил аспирин и решил лечь поспать. Завтра мне, наверняка, будет лучше. Который час?

\- Уже поздно, - бросив взгляд на часы, ответил Джон. - Я позвоню Анжело и скажу, чтобы нас не ждали.

\- Нет-нет, иди без меня, - предложил Шерлок, надеясь таким образом избавиться от присутствия Джона, пока не придёт в себя.

\- Ни за что. Дома мне будет лучше. К тому же я не успеваю со статьёй, - Ватсон снова поцеловал супруга в лоб. – Спи, спокойной ночи.

Как только Джон ушёл на кухню отдать распоряжения миссис Хадсон насчёт ужина, Шерлок сложил ладони домиком перед своим лицом. «Боже мой, что же я сегодня натворил? - Подумал он. – Никогда больше не вернусь в тот вертеп».


	7. Профессор

Шерлок сидел в кресле в гостиной и рассеянно листал книгу, взятую наугад с полки. Вот уже три дня он не выходил из дома, чтобы случайно снова не оказаться в заведении Ирэн Адлер. Чувство гадливости немного утихло, и в душе вновь проснулись сомнения. Может быть, стоило продолжить тот эксперимент? Из задумчивости его вывел голос миссис Хадсон:

 

\- Мистер Холмс, к Вам мистер Андерсен.

 

Волна паники захлестнула Шерлока. Неужели Андерсен догадался, что Холмс воспользовался тем адресом, по которому он практически назначил ему свидание? Как бы то ни было, не стоило принимать Филиппа в отсутствие Джона. Поэтому Шерлок поспешно сказал:

 

\- Миссис Хадсон, скажите ему, что меня нет дома.

 

Пожилая женщина, уже привыкшая к причудам своего молодого хозяина, в точности выполнила его указание. Андерсен, конечно же, не поверил в то, что домработница могла поначалу не заметить отсутствия Шерлока. Филипп понял, что тот просто не захотел его видеть. «Ну, что ж, мистер недотрога, мы с Вами обязательно когда-нибудь встретимся наедине», - подумал он, с непроницаемым лицом покидая квартиру на Бейкер-стрит.

 

 

_Они снова сидели вчетвером за столиком ресторана «Шантеклер» в Ницце. Только на этот раз Гарриет сидела напротив Джона, а Андерсен – напротив Шерлока. Филипп накрыл руку Холмса своей и произнёс:_

_\- Знаете, Шерлок, я хочу написать Вам письмо._

_\- Я не против, пишите, - с лёгкой улыбкой ответил ему Шерлок._

_Андерсен разбил стоявшую на столе бутылку и, протягивая вперёд руку с образовавшейся «розочкой», уточнил:_

_\- Но я хочу написать письмо вот этим._

_\- Пишите, - ответил Шерлок, и в тот же момент они оба сползли под стол._

_Филипп расстегнул на Холмсе рубашку, пару раз погладил его грудь руками, как будто расправляя лист бумаги, и начал выводить на ней кровавые буквы острыми гранями разбитой бутылки. От каждой новой глубокой царапины, сопровождавшейся яркой вспышкой боли, Шерлок возбуждался всё сильнее. Он чувствовал, как его член становится твёрдым, наливаясь кровью, а тело напротив становится мягким и податливым. Шерлоку было наплевать на удивлённый возглас Джона: «Гарри, что они там делают?», доносящийся откуда-то сверху, и её ответ: «Джон, тебе лучше на это не смотреть». Холмсу хотелось сейчас лишь одного, чтобы Филипп сорвал с него брюки и трахнул прямо здесь на полу, на виду у Джона с Гарриет и прочей изумлённой публики._

 

 

Через неделю Шерлок, которому не давали покоя подобные фантазии, снова пришёл в бордель Ирэн Адлер. На этот раз она встретила его неприветливым:

 

\- Что Вам угодно?

 

\- Я хотел бы вернуться, - ответил Шерлок, не снимая тёмных очков, в которых пришёл.

 

\- А потом снова исчезнуть на неделю без предупреждения? – Тон Мадам был ледяным.

 

\- Простите меня, пожалуйста.

 

\- Мне не нужны дилетанты. Для них существует улица, - отрезала Ирэн. Она и не думала приглашать Шерлока войти, напротив, намеревалась захлопнуть перед ним дверь.

 

\- Прошу Вас, Мадам, - Шерлок толкнул дверь и буквально ворвался внутрь.

 

\- Ваше счастье, что Вы так красивы, а я как раз нуждаюсь в хастлерах, иначе я вышвырнула бы Вас за дверь, - сурово произнесла Ирэн. – Раз Вы вернулись, то Вы должны быть теперь гораздо послушнее и обязательнее.

 

\- Да, Мадам, - Шерлок снял очки и посмотрел ей в глаза.

 

\- Я каждый день могу на Вас рассчитывать? - Ирэн немного оттаяла от этого ясного взгляда.

 

\- Да, но только до пяти.

 

\- Хорошо, проходите, - кивнула Ирэн.

 

Брюнет Эрик и рыжеволосый Патрик уже сидели за столиком в гостиной и играли в карты, чтобы скоротать время. Шерлок удивился, когда они радостно с ним поздоровались:

 

\- Привет! Знаешь, мы тут тебя прозвали Скучающим.

 

\- Здравствуйте, - тихо сказал в ответ Шерлок.

 

\- Почему ты не приходил раньше? – Спросил эффектный брюнет Эрик.

 

\- Я не мог, - а что он мог ещё сказать им в ответ? Что он вообще не хотел сюда когда-либо снова приходить?

 

\- Давай пальто. Какое красивое, - Патрик помог Холмсу снять пальто и повесил его в шкаф. – Тебе нелегко было возвращаться?

 

Шерлок кивнул.

 

\- А я здесь из-за моего парня, - разоткровенничался вдруг Патрик. - Он – гонщик, разбился полгода назад. Я по-прежнему люблю его, хоть он и прикован к постели. Он знает, куда я каждый день хожу. Конечно, я мог бы найти и другую работу, но сколько бы я смог там заработать?

 

Вошла горничная в белом фартуке с подносом в руках. На подносе стояли маленькие фарфоровые чашечки с чаем и крохотные розетки с вареньем. Она поставила поднос на передвижной столик и удалилась на кухню. Парни успели сделать несколько глотков, прежде чем раздался звонок в дверь, и Мадам отправилась встречать гостя.

 

\- Здравствуйте, профессор, - сказала она стоявшему на пороге невысокому пожилому мужчине в массивных очках на носу, державшему в руках чемоданчик. – У меня новенький, думаю, он вам понравится. Он немного застенчив, но он - настоящий аристократ.

 

\- Правда? Тогда пришлите его ко мне, - сказал мужчина, направляясь в одну из спален наверху.

 

Разговор хозяйки заведения и её гостя был прекрасно слышен в гостиной, и Шерлок понял, что право развлечь клиента будет предоставленоименно ему.

 

\- Мы называем его профессор. Он любит ролевые игры, главное – подыграть ему, и дальше всё будет легко, - объяснил встревоженному Шерлоку Эрик и похлопал его по плечу.

 

Шерлок поднялся наверх и робко постучал в дверь спальни, находившейся в конце узкого коридора. Ему уже не было так страшно, как в прошлый раз, но это ведь был новый клиент с новыми причудами, поэтому трудно было избавиться от некой доли волнения.

 

\- Входите, - раздалось изнутри.

 

Крайне несимпатичный усатый мужчина лет пятидесяти, чей взгляд был усилен мощной оптикой, одетый в костюм-тройку, сидел за столом и буравил Холмса глазами. Жёсткие густые усы вкупе с массивными очками придавали ему сходство с насекомым. Он обратился к Шерлоку:

 

\- Молодой человек, подойдите поближе. Вы готовы к экзамену?

 

\- Да, профессор, я готовился.

 

\- В таком случае расскажите мне о теории струн в двенадцатимерном пространстве, - мужчина посмотрел на него с чувством собственного превосходства.

 

Шерлок замялся. Много чего он изучал в Университете, но о такой теории не слыхал.

 

\- Молчите. Так, значит, Вы не готовы. Мне придётся наказать Вас за пренебрежение к учёбе, - профессор встал из-за стола и, подойдя к лежавшему на кровати чемодану, достал оттуда плеть-девятихвостку из кожаных ремешков в палец толщиной. – Снимайте одежду.

 

У Шерлока перехватило дыхание от предвкушения. Он послушно снял костюм и аккуратно повесил его на плечики, висевшие на одном из крючков, прибитых к двери спальни. Мужчина сначала долго и жадно рассматривал его обнажённое тело, потом принялся неторопливо и методично хлестать его. Всякий раз удары приходились по разным местам, оставляя на коже багровые полосы. Профессор бил его не только по спине и ягодицам, но так же по груди и бёдрам. Боль была вполне переносимой, так что Шерлок лишь слегка закусил губу, когда один из ударов пришёлся на низ живота и задел его член. Вот это оказалось по-настоящему больно.

 

\- Ну, вы собираетесь просить прощения за пренебрежение к учёбе? – Нетерпеливо спросил профессор, удивлённый тем, что Шерлок молча терпит удары.

 

\- Я прошу прощения и обещаю впредь учиться прилежно, - произнёс Шерлок, поняв, что это тоже было частью игры. Что бы ни произошло дальше, он уже получил сегодня то, за чем пришёл сюда.

 

Профессор отбросил плеть и снова сел за стол, делая вид, что изучает журнал успеваемости:

 

\- Ладно, теория струн, но вы запустили и другие предметы настолько, что Вам грозит отчисление.

 

\- Нет, профессор, только не отчисляйте меня. Я не могу с позором вернуться домой, - удачно сымпровизировал Шерлок.

 

\- Тогда Вы можете с позором остаться. Вы могли бы отработать часть своих хвостов прямо сейчас, - вкрадчиво сказал профессор. - Что скажете?

 

\- Что я должен делать? – Шерлок чуть приоткрыл рот и несколько раз моргнул, изображая святую простоту и наивность.

 

Профессор расстегнул штаны.

 

\- Становитесь на колени и берите в рот. Если мне понравится, как Вы это сделаете, то я Вас не отчислю.

 

Шерлок расположился на полу между ног мужчины и принялся заглатывать его вялый член. Холмс старался вовсю: он обводил языком головку, посасывал её, щекотал уздечку, скользил упругими губами по всей длине ствола, то почти заглатывая, то на мгновение выпуская изо рта. Вскоре член профессора затвердел, а его руки вцепились в волосы Шерлока, то притягивая, то отталкивая его голову в нужном ему темпе. Это продолжалось около получаса, так что у Шерлока под конец уже сводило скулы от усталости, а мужчина всё не кончал. Тогда Шерлок решился простимулировать одной рукой точку возле основания члена клиента. Ему пришлось потрудиться ещё минут пять прежде, чем профессор излился ему в рот.

 

\- Хороший мальчик, очень хорошо отрабатываешь. Теперь можешь одеваться, - мужчина похлопал его по щеке. – Пожалуй, я захочу увидеться с тобой снова.

 

Шерлок оделся и бросил взгляд на наручные часы. Сегодня время пролетело незаметно. Было около пяти. Холмс был даже несколько разочарован тем, что сегодня всё уже закончилось. Получив свою половину денег от Ирэн, он отправился домой. Вечером ему очень хотелось обнять и поцеловать Джона, но Шерлок понимал, что сегодня этого делать не следует. Ведь стоит ему раздеться, и муж может заметить на его теле следы от ударов, что вызовет серию вполне логичных вопросов.


	8. Адаптация

_Джон Ватсон сегодня принимал гостей, и в ожидании того, когда миссис Хадсон закончит накрывать на стол, развлекал их беседой и предлагал аперитив._

_\- Я видел последние фотографии Гарриет, - произнёс Андерсен. – Я поражен тем, что она выглядит на них, как Марина Влади._

_\- Это - целиком заслуга фотографа, все они были сделаны Шерлоком, - Гарриет улыбнулась и кокетливо поправила и без того идеальную причёску. - Джон, кстати, где Шерлок? Почему он к нам не выходит?_

_\- Вы хотите поздороваться с моим супругом? – Ватсон хищно улыбнулся. – Тогда пройдёмте в спальню._

_\- Он что, нездоров? – Поинтересовалась миссис Холмс._

_\- Нет, он здоров, как бык, - Джон провёл гостей в спальню, где находился привязанный к трубе центрального отопления Шерлок._

_Его поднятые над головой руки, которые были стянуты толстой верёвкой, уже давно затекли. Но не это было самым страшным. Хуже всего был этот позор перед гостями._

_\- Поздоровайтесь с этой сучкой, - Джон отвесил Шерлоку пару пощёчин, а затем плюнул ему в лицо. – Дрянь! Шлюха! Дешёвка! – Он повернулся к гостям. - Каждый желающий может плюнуть ему в рожу._

_\- Джон, мне кажется, что ты слишком жесток к нему, - заметила Гарриет._

_\- Нет, Гарри, учитывая то, что он сделал, я ещё слишком мягок. Ты видишь ангельское личико и не представляешь, что на этой твари уже клейма поставить негде, - Ватсон на минуту задумался, потом разорвал рубашку на Шерлоке. – Хотя, нет, для клейма ещё есть место._

_\- Джон, нет. Джон, пожалуйста, не надо, - взмолился Шерлок, но Ватсон уже умчался в гостиную, где горел камин._

_Некогда было думать, и он просто сунул в камин кочергу, а когда она раскалилась практически добела, вернулся в спальню и прижал её горячим концом к плечу Шерлока. Раздалось шипение, и последовал громкий вопль Шерлока, который не в силах был терпеть эту страшную боль. Гарриет закрыла платком нос, чтобы не чувствовать сладковато-приторный запах горелого мяса. Миссис Холмс лишилась чувств. Шерлок чувствовал, что ещё немного, и он тоже потеряет сознание от боли._

 

\- Шерлок, ты снова стонал во сне, - Джон тряс его за плечо. – Вставай, позавтракаем вместе перед тем, как я уйду на работу. Я ведь знаю, что без меня ты целый день не удосужишься съесть хоть что-нибудь.

 

Шерлок глубоко вздохнул и потянулся. После вчерашнего визита в бордель он чувствовал себя таким виноватым перед Джоном, но, тем не менее, сегодня он снова намеревался отправиться на работу. Потому что лишь там он начинал что-то чувствовать. Он, свыкшийся со своей эмоциональной и сексуальной ущербностью из-за того, что не мог даже возбудиться, больше не хотел с этим мириться. «В конце концов, это же всё ради Джона», - подумал он и выбрался из теплого лежбища.

 

Они чинно позавтракали яичницей с беконом и выпили кофе с маленькими рогаликами с повидлом, присыпанными сверху сахарной пудрой. Затем Шерлок проводил Джона до двери и поцеловал в щёку. До двух часов дня оставалась ещё масса времени, так что можно было не спеша привести себя в порядок.

 

 

Сегодня сразу после двух явился странный посетитель – полный немолодой мужчина, державший в руках шкатулку. Он вынул из кармана чековую книжку, но Ирэн остановила его:

\- Нет, здесь расплачиваются только наличными, - она сделала характерный жест пальцами правой руки. – Каждый раз одна и та же история: он пытается всучить мне поддельный чек...

 

Толстяк кивнул и, вытащив из кармана несколько купюр, протянул их Мадам.

 

\- Другое дело, - смягчилась Мадам Адлер. – Выбирайте.

 

Толстяк протянул руку, чтобы обнять Эрика, но тот шарахнулся от него, как от прокажённого:

 

\- Нет, Ирэн, я с ним сегодня не пойду.

 

\- А этот подойдёт? – Спросила у гостя хозяйка, подталкивая к нему Холмса. – Нравится?

 

Немного осмелевший Шерлок сделал шаг вперёд, положил руку на плечо клиента и поцеловал его в щёку. Судя по тому, как тот обнял его и поцеловал в шею, ему это понравилось.

 

\- Хорошо, проходите, - Ирэн сделала приглашающий жест рукой.

 

Шерлок и его новый клиент-толстяк отправились наверх в спальню в конце коридора, которую Ирэн решила закрепить за Скучающим. Всю дорогу толстяк обнимал Холмса за талию и целовал то в шею, то в губы. Когда за ними закрылась дверь спальни, клиент, наконец, открыл свою шкатулку. В ней лежал фаллоимитатор. Он был таким огромным, что Шерлоку стало не по себе, но отступать было поздно. Поэтому он позволил клиенту раздеть себя и уложить на кровать на спину.

 

Толстяк погладил его грудь, бёдра, затем взял стоявший на тумбочке тюбик с лубрикантом и принялся растягивать Шерлока. Сначала в ход пошли указательный и средний палец правой руки, которые растягивали стенки и массировали простату так умело, что Шерлоку было приятно. Но тут клиент засунул с него ещё и два пальца левой руки и принялся двигать всеми четырьмя пальцами, стараясь как можно сильнее раздвинуть в стороны края отверстия. Стало очень больно, Шерлоку показалось, что этот монстр сейчас разорвёт его. Но это были ещё цветочки по сравнению с тем, что он ощутил, когда толстяк засунул в него свой громадный фаллоимитатор. Игрушка поначалу ни в какую не хотела входить в анус Шерлока, несмотря даже на столь тщательную подготовку. Из глаз помимо его воли брызнули слёзы, но клиент и не думал останавливаться. Он сделал вращательное движение и сумел таки ввернуть фаллоимитатор внутрь. Шерлока накрыла вспышка боли, от которой чуть не посыпались искры из глаз. Затем толстяк стал двигать этой чёртовой штуковиной взад-вперёд всё сильнее, а Шерлоку казалось, что сейчас у него внутри всё разорвётся. Но вместе с этой болью он почувствовал и сильнейшее возбуждение, которое всё наростало до тех пор, пока Шерлока не захлестнуло волной мощнейшего оргазма, настолько острого и продолжительного, что казалось, он больше не сможет этого вытерпеть. Однако толстяк не дал ему расслабиться. Только сейчас он возбудился настолько, что, не вынимая из Шерлока фаллоимитатора, вошёл в него. Это было и ужасно и прекрасно одновременно. Шерлока распирало изнутри со страшной силой, он чувствовал, что с ним делают сейчас нечто аморальное и абсолютно для него новое, и это возбуждало его всё больше. Клиент оттрахал Шерлока так, что он почти потерял сознание, кончая второй раз. Было больно и вместе с тем невыносимо приятно.

 

Толстяк оделся и ушёл, а Шерлок всё продолжал лежать на кровати, не в силах пошевелиться. Все его мышцы были полностью расслаблены. В спальню вошёл Эрик и, увидев на простыне кровь, погладил Шерлока по растрепавшимся волосам:

 

\- Прости, что тебе сегодня досталось. Нам всем с ним тяжело. Мы даже боимся его.

 

Когда Эрик уже выходил из спальни, Шерлок, с трудом оторвав от подушки голову, произнёс:

 

\- Да что ты в этом понимаешь? – Он рухнул на подушку, блаженно улыбаясь.

 

Холмс не был уверен, что сможет сегодня ходить или сидеть, но то, что с ним только что сделал этот толстяк, было столь необычным и волнующим, что он ни о чём не жалел.

 


	9. Странный клиент

Подходила к концу вторая неделя работы Шерлока в заведении Ирэн Адлер. У него появились постоянные клиенты. В основном, это были состоятельные мужчины лет пятидесяти. Однажды попробовав Скучающего, они заказывали его снова и снова. Он ведь был таким красивым и таким послушным…

Шерлок стал чувствовать себя намного раскованнее не только в постели. Джон заметил, что супруг всё чаще стал проявлять обычные человеческие эмоции: мог рассмеяться где-нибудь на улице и даже слегка его обнять. Он уже не выглядел таким погружённым в себя, как раньше. Однажды вечером, когда Джон читал в постели перед сном медицинский журнал, Шерлок, выйдя из душа, лёг рядом и прильнул к нему.

\- Ты так редко приходишь ко мне сам, - улыбнувшись, сказал Джон. – Поэтому у меня всё время такое чувство, как будто я что-то тебе навязываю.

Шерлок страстно поцеловал его, погладил видневшиеся в вырезе пижамы шею и грудь и прошептал:

\- Это не так. Подожди ещё немного, скоро всё изменится. Мне теперь всё чаще хочется оставаться с тобой наедине. С каждым днём я люблю тебя всё сильнее.

Джон прижал его к себе и сказал:

\- Сегодня я готов в это поверить.

Шерлок прижался своими потрясающими губами к губам Джона, и тот больше не смог думать ни о чём, кроме захлестнувшей его волны горячего желания. Доктор сжимал супруга в объятиях по-настоящему крепко, не боясь помять на нём одежду или причинить боль, потому что чувствовал силу ответных объятий Шерлока, слышал его прерывистое дыхание и впервые видел, как его глаза темнеют от желания. Они долго взахлёб целовались и, перекатываясь по широкой кровати, обнимались, чувствуя сквозь тонкую ткань их пижам, насколько оба были возбуждены. Шерлок на этот раз первым проявил инициативу, начав расстёгивать пижамную рубашку на Ватсоне, затем его руки скользнули под резинку штанов, лаская нежную кожу в районе выступающих тазовых косточек, погладили бёдра, затем потянули вниз столь мешающий сейчас предмет одежды. Джон проделал сходные манипуляции со штанами Шерлока с той лишь разницей, что сначала его руки вскользь коснулись возбуждённого члена супруга, а потом чуть сжали округлости его упругих ягодиц. Теперь они были полностью обнажены и могли без помех касаться друг друга. Они старались прижаться друг к другу как можно плотнее, чтобы контакт их тел был наиболее полным. Шерлок прошептал, нет, скорее простонал:

\- Ну, же, Джон, возьми меня скорее.

\- Подожди, сейчас я поищу гель, - даже в момент сильнейшего возбуждения Джон беспокоился о том, чтобы всё сделать правильно.

\- Да плюнь ты на него, - не позволил ему оторваться от себя и на секунду Шерлок. - Я хочу тебя прямо сейчас. Не бойся, я не рассыплюсь.

Джон прислушался к его словам и, плюнув на пальцы, погрузил их в горячую глубину Шерлока. Он не встретил никакого сопротивления, лишь сокращения упругих стенок, когда он поглаживал их пальцами, да мелодичные стоны, когда задевал простату. Согнув в коленях раздвинутые в стороны ноги, Шерлок призывно приподнимал бёдра, открываясь навстречу Джону. И Джон не стал мешкать, входя в Шерлока так, как он хотел уже давно, одним стремительным рывком до упора. Холмс лишь глубоко вздохнул и, обхватив ногами его спину, чуть двинулся навстречу ему. Джон целовал закрытые глаза Шерлока, его мягкие губы и такую сильную и одновременно беззащитную шею. Поначалу Ватсон ещё мог себя сдерживать, стараясь двигаться медленно и плавно, но по мере того, как его супруг всё громче стонал и всё сильнее впивался ногтями в его спину, он всё больше поддавался инстинкту, начав двигаться резкими толчками. Именно это доставляло Шерлоку наибольшее наслаждение – ощущать внутри себя эту силу и мощь, подчиняющую его себе. Джон чувствовал ритмичные сокращения стенок вокруг его члена, видел покрывшееся румянцем отрешённо-прекрасное лицо Холмса и понимал, что на этот раз тот не просто принимает его, а по-настоящему хочет и всецело отдаётся ему. Он всё сильнее сжимал супруга в своих объятиях, тоже оставляя на его коже отметины от своих ногтей. Кажется, Джон шептал, что любит Шерлока, кажется, Шерлок стонал имя Джона… Время словно бы замедлило свой бег, позволяя двоим стать единым целым, дыша одним дыханием и двигаясь в едином ритме, чувствуя друг друга так, как никогда раньше. Возбуждение нарастало, заставляя каждого из них становиться сжатой до предела пружиной до тех пор, пока одно последнее движение не заставило обе эти пружины распрямиться, позволив достичь максимального наслаждения. Выбрасывая наружу вместе со спермой всё накопленное напряжение, они понимали, что принадлежат друг другу и душой и телом. Наконец-то у них всё было так, как и должно было быть с самого начала – идеально. Уставшие, потные они ещё долго лежали так, не в силах отлипнуть друг от друга, чтобы пойти в душ, обмениваясь спокойными глубокими поцелуями, ероша и без того растрёпанные волосы и поглаживая исцарапанные спины.

 

Казалось, что жизнь налаживается, пока однажды в дождливый осенний день она не решила преподнести сюрприз. Когда Ирэн, одетая сегодня в бежевую шёлковую блузку и чуть расклёшенную, стянутую на талии широким поясом юбку, открыла дверь, то увидела сразу двух мужчин, стоявших на пороге. Одного из них, подтянутого брюнета лет пятидесяти с сединой на висках, одетого в серый плащ, она знала очень хорошо. Он был её «крышей» и не раз помогал решать проблемы, связанные с её бизнесом. Поэтому Мадам Адлер искренне улыбнулась мужчине:

\- Себастьян! Надо же, сколько лет, сколько зим…

\- Привет, Ирэн. Можно войти?

\- Конечно, - Мадам посторонилась, давая дорогу гостям.

Этого второго, что пришёл с Себастьяном, она видела впервые. Он был чуть ниже и намного моложе полковника, скорее всего ему не было ещё и тридцати. Симпатичный. Его выразительные карие глаза смотрели немного настороженно, изучая незнакомое помещение. Короткие чёрные волосы были гладко зачёсаны назад. На нём была чёрная кожаная куртка, которую он не захотел снимать. В руках незнакомец держал огромный чёрный зонт-трость. Полковник снял свой плащ и отдал его подоспевшей горничной. Ирэн повела обоих мужчин в гостиную, объявив им:

\- У меня есть кое-что новенькое, думаю, вы останетесь довольны. 

 

\- Опять нелёгкая принесла этого Себастьяна, - пробурчал Эрик, услышав голоса в холле. – Я уж думал, что он больше не появится.

\- Кто он? – Спросил Шерлок.

\- Да кто его знает, - ответил Патрик. – Вроде, неплохой парень. Когда у него есть деньги, то он всех угощает выпивкой, а когда у него нет денег, то Мадам велит обслуживать его бесплатно, что не особо радует. – Он на секунду замолк, затем, надев на лицо дежурную улыбку, проворковал вошедшим клиентам: 

\- Здравствуйте.

Шерлок и Эрик эхом повторили приветствие. Мужчина постарше с выправкой бывшего военного сел в кресло, Ирэн стала рядом и положила руку ему на плечо. Он подмигнул парням:

\- Привет, мальчики. Как дела? – Он ущипнул за задницу подошедшего к нему Эрика.

\- Хорошо, - ответил тот. – А у Вас?

\- Хорошо идут дела, голова пока цела, - пошутил Себастьян.

\- Мистер Себастьян, Вас не было несколько месяцев, - заметил Патрик. – Где Вы были?

\- В отъезде, у меня были дела в Нью-Йорке, - взгляд мужчины, равнодушно скользнув по знакомым лицам, задержался на Шерлоке, который не участвовал в разговоре и лишь слегка улыбался. – Я приехал к вам с другом. Я хочу, чтобы вы были с ним особенно ласковы.

Вышеозначенный друг в этот момент как раз стоял у окна спиной ко всем присутствующим и, казалось, совершенно не интересовался происходящим.

Себастьян встал и подошёл к Шерлоку, который сразу вскочил при его приближении. Полковник провёл рукой по волосам Шерлока, спускаясь к шее:

\- Новенький, иди сюда. Ну, что… - он обнял Шерлока за плечи и потянулся, чтобы поцеловать его.

Но не тут то было. Друг Себастьяна, который как раз закончил любоваться видом из окна, оттолкнул его от Шерлока своим зонтом и сказал:

\- Оставь его мне. 

Себастьян сначала упёр руки в бока, намереваясь возразить, но потом передумал и сказал с едва заметной насмешкой в голосе:

\- Ладно, бери его, раз хочешь. В твоём возрасте надо развлекаться.

\- Спасибо, - сказал тот и, обняв Шерлока, сразу же увлёк его наверх.

\- Другому я бы башку оторвал, но дружба прежде всего, - сказал Себастьян, когда его таинственный друг скрылся из виду. – Не стоит ссориться из-за шлюхи. Ирэн, положи в морозилку три бутылки шампанского, да получше.

\- Самое лучшее, - улыбнулась Мадам и ненадолго отлучилась.

 

\- Как тебя зовут? – Спросил у Шерлока непривычно молодой клиент, вешая свой зонт на крючок, когда они вошли в спальню.

\- Скучающий.

\- И всё? – Удивлённо переспросил клиент. – Ты что, мне не доверяешь? Мне не нужна эта собачья кличка. Я хочу знать твоё настоящее имя, - он пристально посмотрел Шерлоку в глаза.

\- Меня зовут Шерлок, - не выдержал Холмс и поцеловал мужчину. – А тебя как зовут?

\- Джим. Шерлок, раздевайся, да пошевеливайся, я тороплюсь, - в тоне клиента сквозило нетерпение и некоторая нервозность. Шерлок понял, что тот нечасто бывает в подобных заведениях и испытывает волнение, которое пытается скрыть за внешней бравадой. – Сколько тебе лет? – Спросил Джим, снимая с себя куртку и вешая её на вешалку.

\- 23 – немного округлил свой возраст в большую сторону Холмс.

\- На кого работаешь?

\- В смысле? – Немного растерялся Шерлок. - На себя, на Ирэн Адлер.

\- Я не об этом. Ладно, забудь. Ты хорошо зарабатываешь? – Продолжал пытать его Джим, снимая с себя пиджак и рубашку.

\- Не очень, - ответил Шерлок, недоумевая по поводу этого града вопросов. Обычно его клиенты были не слишком разговорчивы.

\- Недурно, - произнёс Джим, глядя на стоявшего лицом к нему полностью обнажённого Шерлока.

Джим провёл рукой по его бедру вверх, начиная от колена. Его пальцы были холодными и чуть подрагивали. Он скомандовал:

\- Повернись, я хочу на тебя посмотреть.

Шерлок послушно повернулся к клиенту спиной и почувствовал, как прохладные руки сжимают его ягодицы. Джим чуть развернул Шерлока так, что тот оказался напротив огромного зеркала. Теперь они оба могли видеть свои отражения в нём. Джим прижался к спине Холмса своей обнажённой грудью, одной рукой лаская его левый сосок, а другой - поглаживая правое бедро. Джим наблюдал за тем, как от его прикосновений меняется в зеркальном отражении выражение лица этого невероятно красивого хастлера, выглядевшего скорее как принц Уэльский, а не как профессиональная шлюха. Холмс почувствовал, насколько он возбуждается от этих прикосновений. С Джимом он чувствовал себя иначе, нежели с другими клиентами. Может быть, дело было в молодости Джима и его стройной мускулистой фигуре, гладкой белой коже и бешеном сердцебиении, которое чувствовал Шерлок, когда тот его обнимал? Или в том, как его зеркальный двойник прожигал Холмса взглядом своих огромных карих глаз? Продолжая чуть искоса смотреть в зеркало, Джим стал целовать шею Шерлока. Вдруг он прикоснулся пальцами к шее и спросил:

\- Что это за пятнышки?

\- Родинки.

\- Не люблю родинки, но твои выглядят очень сексуально, - Джим по очереди поцеловал каждую из родинок, заставляя Шерлока понять, насколько чувствительной была его кожа в этих местах. – Повернись ко мне и стань на колени. Хорошо, теперь расстегни зубами молнию на моих брюках. Нет, смотри на меня, покажи мне, как сильно ты меня хочешь.

Шерлок опустился на пол и, ухватив зубами собачку молнии, потянул её вниз. А что до требуемого взгляда, то тут ему не пришлось ничего играть. Ему действительно очень хотелось, чтобы этот странный клиент поскорее его взял.

\- Нет, руками не трогай, - сказал Джим, когда Холмс протянул руку, чтобы расстегнуть ремень. - Ты должен снять с меня брюки и трусы лишь с помощью своего рта.

Это оказалось непросто, и лишь несколько минут спустя Джим, наблюдавший за Шерлоком в зеркале, скомандовал ему:

\- Хорошо, теперь ложись на кровать и готовь себя. И ничего искусственного, всё должно быть естественно.

Сначала Шерлока смутила эта команда, но её пришлось выполнять. Он никогда раньше не делал этого сам, а теперь, вводя внутрь себя сразу два предварительно облизанных пальца, испытал весьма необычные, но вместе с тем волнительные ощущения. Он двигал пальцами из стороны в сторону, растягивая себя и всё больше от этого возбуждаясь, а тем временем Джим, сняв с себя туфли и перешагнув упавшие на пол брюки, передвинул зеркало ближе к кровати. Затем он не лёг, а скорее упал на Шерлока. Когда Холмс попытался обнять Джима, то нащупал на его спине чуть ниже левой лопатки шрам, и спросил:

\- Это была ножевая рана?

\- Возможно, - уклончиво ответил тот. - Кстати, я не позволял тебе обнимать меня. 

\- Ты мне не доверяешь? – Спросил Холмс, наблюдая за тем, как Джим связывает его руки ремнём, вынутым из своих брюк.

\- Я тебя не знаю, так что предосторожность будет не лишней, - ответил клиент Шерлоку и уложил его поперёк кровати так, что его запрокинутая голова и заведенные за неё руки свисали вниз со стороны зеркала. 

После этого Джим развёл его ноги в стороны, чуть приподнял бёдра и вошёл резким рывком наполовину. Он стал двигаться, всё время меняя темп и амплитуду движений, глядя то на Шерлока под ним, то на их отражения в зеркале. Шерлок тоже имел возможность видеть их перевёрнутые отражения. Он испытывал от этого сильнейшее возбуждение, усиленное новизной ощущений и дискомфортом от своего неудобного положения.

 

\- Как всегда не слишком холодное, - недовольно произнёс Себастьян, допивая бокал шампанского. – Бери ведёрко со льдом и тащи его в спальню, - сказал он Эрику и шлёпнул его по заднице.

\- Кто он, твой друг? – Спросила Ирэн.

\- В прошлом году он спас мне жизнь. Я люблю его, как сына, иначе не отдал бы ему того красавчика, - уклончиво ответил Себастьян. – Кстати, откуда он взялся? На него большой спрос?

\- У него много постоянных клиентов, ведь у него безупречна не только внешность, но и манеры, - ответила Мадам. – Он просто бриллиант.

\- Бриллиант, - задумчиво повторил Себастьян. – Как бы Джим не порезался об острые грани этого бриллианта. Он ведь уже однажды чуть не погиб из-за красивого хастлера, да, видно, жизнь его ничему не учит.

 

\- Что ты здесь делаешь? – Спросил Джим, целуя Шерлока в плечо, когда они, уже абсолютно обессиленные, просто лежали рядом. - Ты ведь явно не из тех, кому нужны деньги.

\- Пожалуйста, не спрашивай меня ни о чём, - ответил Холмс, пытаясь унять дрожь в руках. Казалось бы, то, что делал с ним только что этот клиент, не было чем-то экстраординарным, но все его ощущения доказывали обратное.

\- Я бы остался с тобой до вечера, но у меня дела, - Джим сел на постели.

\- Джим, ты тоже мне нравишься, - Шерлок чуть приподнялся на кровати, хоть голова его всё ещё немного кружилась, и провёл рукой по волосам мужчины, успевшего стать ему близким. – Ты ещё придёшь? – Спросил он, понимая, что уже сходит с ума от этого странного человека, явно связанного с криминальной средой, и непременно хочет снова с ним встретиться.

\- Возможно, - уклончиво ответил Джим, не желая признаваться даже себе самому, что уже влюблён в Шерлока и никогда не сможет его покинуть.

\- Если у тебя нет денег… - начал Холмс.

\- Нет, этого добра у меня хватает, - не дал договорить Шерлоку Джим, впиваясь в его губы поцелуем.


	10. Поездка на конференцию

Джон решил сделать сюрприз Шерлоку, и взял его с собой на конференцию в Борнмут. Он думал, что эта поездка в курортный городок на берегу пролива Ла-Манш позволит им ещё больше сблизиться, а получилось наоборот. Шерлок поехал с ним, но каждый вечер, делая вид, что устал или нездоров, уклонялся от близости, почти не разговаривал с ним и имел отсутствующий вид. Он находился рядом с Джоном, но мысли его были далеко. Вот и сейчас вечерняя прогулка по пустынному пляжу, которая должна была стать романтичным событием, превратилась в пытку. Шерлок напряжённо молчал, нервно покусывая губы и глядя куда угодно, только не на Джона. В голову Ватсона в который раз закралась мысль о том, что, возможно, тот недавний всплеск страсти и хорошего настроения Шерлока был вызван чувствами не к нему, а к кому-то другому. Когда их молчание стало невыносимым, Ватсон заговорил:

\- Тебе скучно со мной?

\- Нет, с чего ты взял? – Вернувшись в реальность, Шерлок понял, что уже давно машинально чертит палкой на влажном песке какие-то закорючки. – Просто я хочу вернуться в Лондон, это захолустье не для меня, вот и всё.

Шерлок не стал отказываться от предложенной Джоном поездки, потому что тогда пришлось бы придумывать весомые основания для того, чтобы остаться в Лондоне. А теперь его всё время грызло беспокойство, как воспримет Ирэн его новую отлучку. Позволит ли продолжать работать у неё после того, как он снова её подвёл? Шерлок понял, что уже подсел на эту работу, обеспечивающую его острыми ощущениями, как на наркотик. Что он будет делать, если Ирэн его прогонит? Ведь тогда он не сможет больше встречаться с Джимом, к которому испытывал сильнейшее физическое влечение. То, как Джим со своим непредсказуемым характером отреагирует на отсутствие Шерлока, могло стать ещё большей проблемой, чем возможные сложности с Мадам Адлер. Наверняка он страшно разозлится, если придя к Ирэн, не обнаружит там Холмса. Из-за этих мыслей Шерлок не мог сосредоточиться на Джоне, который был рядом и жаждал его внимания. Однако Шерлок вместо того, чтобы приласкать супруга, был крайне сдержан, опасаясь, что Джон может почувствовать фальшь в его словах и прикосновениях. Джон по-прежнему был дорог ему, однако страсти к нему Шерлок не испытывал.

\- Ты можешь рассказать мне всё, абсолютно всё, - неожиданно для Холмса произнёс Джон. Он подошёл вплотную к супругу, снова опустившему глаза. – Я вижу, что ты что-то от меня скрываешь. Расскажи мне, что тебя терзает.

\- Рассказать тебе, о чём? – Шерлок внезапно почувствовал, каким колюче-холодным был ветер, дувший с моря. Пальто не спасало от пронизывающего ветра, а уши Холмса настолько заледенели, что пришлось опустить ушки этой дурацкой охотничьей шапочки, которую Джон купил для него у местных коробейников и заставил надеть перед сегодняшней вылазкой на пляж. Мороз пробежал по коже Шерлока сейчас не только от этого студёного ветра, но и от страха, что он может потерять супруга, догадавшегося о его похождениях.

\- О том, что ты полюбил другого.

\- Другого? – Шерлок сделал самое глупое из возможного – притворился, что ничего не понимает.

\- Да, - Джон ударил его этим коротким словом, словно обухом по голове.

\- Ты же знаешь, что это невозможно, - Шерлок сорвался с места и зашагал вдоль кромки прибоя, потому что это позволяло выиграть немного времени и взять себя в руки. Он знал, что Джон далеко не дурак, и рано или поздно может докопаться до правды. Что же ему делать сейчас, чтобы не потерять самого родного и близкого человека? Естественно, всё отрицать.

\- Я же вижу, что что-то, а скорее кто-то тянет тебя назад в Лондон, - Ватсон шёл за его спиной и продолжал допытываться. - Но самое главное – ты всё время держишь со мной дистанцию. По правде говоря, я никогда не чувствовал тебя совсем рядом, но сейчас у меня такое впечатление, что вместо живого тебя я пытаюсь разговаривать с манекеном.

\- Прости меня, пожалуйста, я не нарочно, - Шерлок остановился.

\- Наверное, это – моя вина, - неожиданно сказал Джон.

\- Нет, целиком моя, - Шерлок порывисто обнял супруга, так же быстро отстранился и снова зашагал по пляжу, но на этот раз в другом направлении, оставляя море у себя за спиной.

Мысленно Шерлок говорил Джону и то, что не мог произнести вслух: «Мне сложно тебе это объяснить, потому что я и сам ещё во многом не разобрался. Я люблю тебя, но одновременно с этим люблю и Джима. Я люблю вас по-разному. То, что я испытываю к тебе, не имеет никакого отношения к сексу. Ты не поверил бы в это, но ты близок мне сейчас, как никогда раньше. Ты для меня одновременно и друг, и муж, и любящий отец. Но, похоже, ты никогда не будешь для меня любовником, заставляющим терять голову от страсти. А с ним у меня всё наоборот».

\- Ты так хочешь вернуться в Лондон? - Догнав его, спросил Джон. Он уже чувствовал себя виноватым из-за того, что начал этот разговор, а ещё из-за того, что был слишком увлечён своей работой и уделял мало внимания супругу. Ведь для того, чтобы быть по-настоящему близкими недостаточно просто спать в одной постели. Нужно проводить вместе время, больше общаться, чтобы знать, чем живёт, чем дышит дорогой тебе человек. Ведь без этого взаимопонимание и доверие невозможны. А Джон, заключив брак с Шерлоком, в какой-то момент успокоился, что тот теперь никуда от него не денется, и пустил всё на самотёк. Они обитали в одной квартире, но каждый жил своими интересами.

\- Джон, я же говорил, что мне с тобой не скучно, - обернувшись, произнёс Шерлок. - Если хочешь, давай останемся здесь, как ты и планировал, ещё на неделю после окончания конференции.

\- Нет-нет, завтра мой доклад, а после него мы сразу уедем, - Джон взял Шерлока под руку, и тому сразу стало теплее. – Мне всё равно надо возвращаться. Я хотел задержаться здесь только ради тебя, но если тебе это не нужно… - так и не договорив, Ватсон умолк и они покинули пляж.

 

Мориарти и Моран сидели за столиком у окна в кафе, где у них была назначена деловая встреча.

\- Видал я в своей жизни влюблённых, но таких, как ты никогда. Ты ведёшь себя, как пацан, а не как мужчина, - на правах старшего читал нотации Себастьян.

В ответ Джим лишь скривил губы так, как будто во рту у него был лимон. Себ уже порядком его достал. Пальцы Джима нервно забарабанили по ручке зонта, который был с ним, несмотря на солнечный день. Он удивлялся тому, что Себастьян не понимал, что когда-нибудь может нарваться из-за своей беспардонности. У Джима уже сейчас руки чесались отрезать его длинный язык. На этот раз Морана спасло появление двух мужчин, подсевших за их столик.

\- Привет, как дела? – сказал один из них, который, очевидно, был главным.

\- Мы ждали вас вчера весь день, - вместо приветствия сухо произнёс Себастьян.

\- Ну и что, - с вызовом сказал мужчина.

\- В следующий раз мы не будем ждать, ясно? – Сурово сказал Себастьян. 

Он продолжал спокойно потягивать бренди из своей рюмки, похоже, ему было наплевать на то, что тот из их деловых партнёров, который молчал, держал руку в кармане пальто, где, наверняка, лежал пистолет.

\- Мы поначалу и сегодня не собирались приходить. Мы считаем, что в связи с инфляцией вы должны добавить 5% к оговоренной сумме, иначе сделки не будет. Вы начинаете действовать мне на нервы, - совершенно по-хамски произнёс тот, кто был главным.

В этот момент Джим резко дёрнул за ручку зонта, вытащив оттуда заточку, и приставил её к горлу говорившего до того, как тот успел сообразить, что происходит. Второй из прибывших так и остался сидеть молчаливым истуканом, не решаясь вытащить свой пистолет. 

\- Оставляете товар, берёте ту сумму денег, о которой мы договаривались ранее, и тихо сваливаете, иначе я выпущу вам кишки, - прошипел Мориарти.

\- Эй, полегче, - тронув друга за плечо, произнёс по-прежнему невозмутимый Себастьян. – Господа уже осознали свою ошибку и уходят.

Пару секунд мужчины ещё сверлили друг друга взглядами, затем Себастьян щёлкнул пальцами, и главный отдал ему серебристый кейс, получив взамен такой же с деньгами. После того, как второй из прибывших медленно вынул руку из кармана, и в ней не оказалось пистолета, Джим убрал холодное оружие от горла своей жертвы. Моран негромко произнёс:

\- Мы вас больше не задерживаем.

Мужчины медленно поднялись и пошли к выходу.

\- Мы это вам ещё припомним, - сказал, обернувшись у двери тот, который был главным.

\- Себастьян, ну зачем мы связались с этими русскими? Они же все борзые, когда-нибудь я точно кого-то из них прирежу, - Джиму сегодня не терпелось пустить кому-нибудь кровь, всё равно кому. Настроение было отвратительным.

\- У них налажен трафик и цены ниже, чем у арабов, - Себастьян закурил, посмотрел на пустую бутылку на столе и подозвал официанта. – Ещё.

После того, как официант, принеся новую бутылку, удалился, Мориарти открыл кейс, распорол один из полиэтиленовых пакетов с белым порошком и продегустировал его, втерев пальцем в десну. Через пару минут ипохондрия немного отпустила, и Джим начал расслабляться, понимая, что кокаин был качественным. Он спрятал своё оружие назад в ручку зонта, взглянул на часы и встал.

\- Ты куда? – Поинтересовался Моран.

\- Позвонить, - бросил ему Мориарти.

\- Снова? Ты через каждые полчаса звонишь. Твоя одержимость этим красивым хастлером добром не кончится.

Джим только хмыкнул. Подойдя к барной стойке, он взял трубку, и его пальцы автоматически набрали хорошо знакомый номер.

\- Ало, Ирэн? Это Джим. Что нового? Когда? Не может быть. Сейчас приеду, - Мориарти улыбнулся и поспешил к выходу из кафе, оставив Себастьяна в одиночестве разбираться с возможными проблемами. Сейчас ему было глубоко плевать на всё, кроме предстоящей встречи с Шерлоком.

 

Шерлок сидел за столом в гостиной Ирэн и периодически подсказывал ответы Патрику, разгадывающему кроссворд. Порой он поражался, как люди могли не знать таких элементарных вещей.

\- Эй, Скучающий, - позвала его Мадам, встретив очередного клиента. – Джим здесь, он ждёт тебя наверху.

\- Здравствуй, как ты? - Спросил Холмс, входя в спальню.

Мориарти пнул дверь ногой, запер её на замок и закричал, краснея от гнева и тараща глаза подобно вареному раку:

\- Где ты был целую неделю?!

\- Мне пришлось уехать на несколько дней, я не мог предупредить, - спокойно ответил Шерлок, который за это время успел соскучиться по Джиму и надеялся на более тёплую встречу.

\- Сейчас я отучу тебя внезапно пропадать и оставлю память о себе, - говоря это, Мориарти расстегнул и вытащил из брюк украшенный металлическими заклёпками ремень с массивной пряжкой.

Он с остервенением принялся избивать им Шерлока, лишь прикрывавшего руками лицо и просившего:

\- Только не по лицу. Джим, пожалуйста, прекрати.

Но Мориарти не собирался останавливаться. Он повалил Шерлока на кровать, сорвал с него брюки и, заломив назад его руки, от души отхлестал ремнём голый зад, оставляя на нежной коже красные отпечатки пряжки. Возбудившись от этого зрелища, Джим расстегнул молнию на своих брюках, достал из ширинки свой ставший фиолетовым от прилива крови и сочащийся предэякулянтом член и без всякой подготовки протолкнул его в Шерлока. Тот лишь судорожно всхлипнул пару раз от боли, наслаждаясь этим ощущением не меньше, чем последовавшим затем всплеском удовольствия. Ему нравилось всё, что Джим делал с ним, нравилось сейчас целиком быть во власти этого человека. Повернув голову, он встретился взглядом с Мориарти, который смотрел на него уже не со злостью, а с нежностью.

Внутри было тесно настолько, что Джим, чуть не кончил, едва войдя в Шерлока, который и не пытался сопротивляться. Немного выпустив пар, Джим успокоился, и ему стало жаль Холмса, выглядевшего сейчас таким хрупким и беззащитным. Когда тот повернул голову и посмотрел на него, Джим не выдержал и, наклонившись, впился поцелуем в его мягкие податливые губы, раздвигая их своим языком, так стремящимся попасть внутрь этого великолепного рта, как будто он был его давно покинутым домом. Шерлок отвечал ему с не меньшим энтузиазмом. 

\- Шерлок, как же мне тебя не хватало, - прошептал Джим, когда, наконец, смог оторваться от соблазнительных губ этого убийственно прекрасного хастлера.

Джим стал двигаться медленно и плавно, обхватив руками грудь Холмса. Ему уже не хотелось быть грубым, хотелось продлить удовольствие, целую вечность неспешно вдавливая мраморно-белое тело в кровать и слушая стоны наслаждения. Однако от этих стонов терпения Мориарти хватило ненадолго, и он вновь сорвался на рваный ритм, с остервенением вколачиваясь в желанное тело, стремясь полностью заполнить собой, чтобы там не осталось больше места ни для кого другого. Чувствуя, что близок к оргазму, Джим обхватил ладонью член Шерлока и сделал несколько резких движений. Почувствовав влагу на руке и сокращения стенок вокруг своего члена, Мориарти кончил, кусая спину Шерлока, чтобы заглушить рвущийся из горла крик. Под ним выгибался, стонал и кричал его имя тот, кто принадлежал сейчас ему, но вместе с тем оставался такой же загадкой, как и в день их первой встречи.

 

\- Я хочу, чтобы ты был со мной не только днём, но и ночью, - гладя кудрявые шелковистые волосы Шерлока, произнёс Джим, когда они отдыхали после оглушительного оргазма (да, оба при этом кричали так, что и мёртвого разбудили бы).

\- Неужели тебе мало того, что мы видимся с тобой каждый день? – Спросил Холмс.

\- Мне всегда будет мало времени, проведенного с тобой, - Мориарти погладил обнажённое плечо своего любимого хастлера.

\- Это невозможно. Я же говорил тебе, что не свободен, - ответил ему Холмс, подумав, что никогда не смог бы отказаться от Джона ради Джима.

\- А мне плевать на это, - Джим сгрёб Шерлока в охапку и поцеловал его, демонстрируя, что тот принадлежит сейчас лишь ему. 

Шерлок тоже обнял его и погладил по волосам. Джим мог быть таким разным, причём настроение его менялось скачкообразно. Шерлок понимал, что Мориарти был смертельно опасен, но именно это больше всего щекотало нервы и притягивало его. 

Джим приподнялся на локте, тыльной стороной кисти погладил лицо Шерлока и негромко произнёс: 

\- Ничего не понимаю. Я же вижу, что тебе хорошо со мной.

\- Очень, - признался Холмс. – Но этого мало.

\- Ты что любишь другого? – Мориарти схватил Шерлока за подбородок и посмотрел ему в глаза. Холмс кивнул. – Тогда зачем ты сюда ходишь?

\- Не знаю. Это разные вещи, - в который раз уже Джим начинал этот разговор, и в который раз Шерлок не знал, как объяснить ему то, зачем он делал. Как ни странно, но в этом заведении он чувствовал себя комфортно, не боясь сказать или сделать что-то, что было бы чересчур безнравственно. Здесь он мог воплотить все свои фантазии. Он чувствовал себя красивым, желанным, и это радовало его и делало намного раскованнее. 

\- Хоть ты и любишь другого, но сейчас ты мой, только мой, - Джим снова поцеловал Шерлока и лёг на него сверху.

Холмс почувствовал, как к его паху прижимается возбуждённый член Джима, и понял, что снова возбуждается.  
Поделиться…


	11. Катастрофа

\- Богатым будете, сначала я Вас не узнала, - Ирэн в облегающем трикотажном платье песочного цвета встречала очередного клиента. Сегодня её длинные чёрные волосы были подняты наверх и заколоты шпильками. – Я думала, Вы совсем о нас позабыли. Вас не было целую вечность. А я часто Вас вспоминала, иногда Вы даже мне снились.

\- Вы мне льстите, - с довольной улыбкой сказал гость, снимая тёмные очки и пальто и отдавая их молчаливой горничной.

\- Нисколько. Прошу, - она указала мужчине на дверь в гостиную. - Мальчики, наш старый друг вернулся. Надеюсь, что вы понравитесь ему настолько, что он не станет снова пропадать так надолго.

Шерлок обмер, когда увидел этого старого друга, ибо им был никто иной, как его хороший знакомый Филипп Андерсен, давний друг Джона и Гарриет. Шерлоку захотелось слиться с предметами мебели или заползти под ковёр, лишь бы остаться не узнанным. Однако прятаться было некуда, и способностями к мимикрии он тоже не обладал. Ирэн тем временем продолжала свою маленькую рекламную компанию:

\- Это - Эрик, Патрик и Скучающий.

\- Скучающий? Как интересно… - Андерсен впился глазами в Шерлока, и тому сразу же стало ужасно стыдно.

\- Может быть, Вы хотите чего-нибудь выпить? – Похоже, что Мадам Адлер была искренне рада видеть давнего знакомого. Её взгляд стал бархатным, а в тембре голоса появились необычные тона.

\- Нет, спасибо. Попозже, - Андерсен оглядывал комнату. – Ирэн, да у Вас ничего не изменилось. Тот же радушный приём, те же шторы на окнах и тот же запах, - он выделил последнее слово, глядя в глаза Шерлоку. 

\- Вы тоже не изменились, - продолжала привычно кокетничать Ирэн.

\- Надо же, то же кресло, - сказал Филипп, усаживаясь в него.

\- Надеюсь, у Вас найдётся время поболтать со мной? – Ирэн распирало от любопытства, почему один из её постоянных клиентов, почти друг, отсутствовал так долго.

\- У меня всегда много свободного времени, и я с удовольствием уделю часть его Вам, но чуть позже, - произнёс Андерсен, с лёгкой усмешкой глядя, как Шерлок подошёл к окну и выглянул в него. – А сейчас я хочу остаться наедине со Скучающим.

Холмс вздрогнул и бросил испуганный взгляд на Ирэн, словно умоляя её о пощаде:

\- Нет, я не хочу!

\- Что за манеры? – Властно произнесла Мадам, смерив Шерлока негодующим взглядом. - Клиент выбрал Вас, и Вы не имеете права отказываться, если хотите продолжать здесь работать. Я помню, что Вас нужно держать в ежовых рукавицах, - взяв Шерлока за локоть, чуть тише сказала ему Ирэн. – Он очень мил, но иногда нервничает, - пояснила она Андерсену, который уже поднялся с кресла и подошёл к ним.

Ирэн отпустила локоть Шерлока, которым сразу же завладел Филипп, увлекая его обладателя в апартаменты наверху. С таким чувством, словно его ведут на казнь, Холмс закрыл за собой дверь спальни. Ему уже не было страшно, теперь он испытывал гнев на человека, находящегося рядом с ним, и гнев этот был слишком силён, чтобы держать его в себе.

\- Вы довольны? – С вызовом спросил он у Андерсена. - Только не говорите, что оказались здесь случайно. Это Вы во всём виноваты, вы дали мне этот адрес!

\- Но я не заставлял Вас приходить сюда. Это ведь Ваша кровать? – Филипп присел, пробуя матрац на мягкость.

\- Вы мне противны! Я это Вам уже говорил, - Шерлок всё меньше напоминал того сдержанного молодого человека, каковым считали его знакомые. – Да, это - моя кровать! Что Вы ещё хотите узнать?! Сколько клиентов на ней меня уже трахнули?!

\- Вам нравится, когда Вас унижают, – спокойно произнёс Андерсен, и Шерлок опустил глаза, поскольку это было правдой. – Поэтому Вы и оказались здесь, а вовсе не из-за меня. Я лишь забросил удочку с привлекательной для Вас наживкой, которую Вы тут же заглотнули, презрев опасность и все свои хвалёные моральные принципы.

\- Пожалуйста, не говорите ничего Джону, - Шерлоку удалось взять себя в руки и начать думать о последствиях этой встречи.

\- Джон – мой друг, я очень уважаю его, - произнёс Филипп и сделал паузу в ожидании того, что Шерлок станет делать дальше.

\- Постарайтесь понять меня, - снова заговорил Холмс, но теперь уже немного спокойнее. - Я ничего не могу поделать с тем, что со мной творится. Это происходит помимо моей воли. Я знаю, что однажды мне придётся за всё ответить. Я люблю Джона и не хочу потерять его, но без этого я тоже не смогу жить, - он ненадолго умолк. – Пожалуйста, не говорите Джону. Я сделаю всё, что Вы захотите… - Шерлок выразительно посмотрел на ненавистного ему Андерсена, затем на кровать и начал расстёгивать на себе пиджак и рубашку.

\- Нет, только не сейчас, - Андерсен встал с кровати. – Вероятно, меня привлекала не столько Ваша красота, сколько Ваши недоступность и, я бы даже сказал, целомудрие. Меня увлекала эта игра во флирт с Вами. А сейчас ничего этого не осталось, и я потерял к Вам всякий интерес. Кроме того, Вы - по-прежнему супруг моего друга, а у меня, в отличие от Вас, есть принципы, - Филипп ухмыльнулся. – Разумеется, я ничего не скажу Джону, но у меня есть друзья, которые будут рады видеть Вас здесь. Я могу поставлять Вам клиентов, - он откровенно издевался над Шерлоком, пользуясь тем, что тот попался на горячем. - А теперь простите меня, мне пора. Как знать, может быть, в следующий раз я и воспользуюсь Вашим щедрым предложением, - он поцеловал оцепеневшего Шерлока в висок, положил деньги на тумбочку у кровати и направился к двери. – Не хочу, чтобы из-за меня Вы теряли свой заработок. До свидания.

Шерлок рухнул ничком на кровать. Как можно было быть таким неосторожным – явиться по адресу, который назвал ему этот упырь?! Как можно было проигнорировать вероятность того, что рано или поздно они могут здесь встретиться?! Он только что сказал Андерсену, что не сможет прожить без этой работы. Но без Джона он тоже не сможет жить. Если он здесь останется, то риск того, что Джон всё узнает и отвернётся от него, станет слишком велик. Вряд ли друзья Андерсена, некоторые из которых могли оказаться знакомы с Джоном, будут столь же щепетильны. Нужно было выбирать, Джим и эта интересная работа или Джон, и выбор был очевиден. Всё и так зашло слишком далеко… Что ж, немного отведав здесь греховных наслаждений, придётся вернуться к старой размеренной жизни и постараться сделать всё, чтобы Джон никогда не узнал, о его дневной работе.

Шерлок спустился вниз и, без обиняков заявил Ирэн:

\- Я хочу уйти отсюда.

\- Пяти часов ещё нет, но, так и быть, сегодня я позволяю Вам покинуть работу раньше, - у Мадам было хорошее расположение духа.

\- Вы не поняли. Я хочу уйти навсегда. Я больше не вернусь, - пояснил Шерлок.

\- Вам следовало предупредить меня об этом заранее, - возмутилась Ирэн. Идёмте, нам нужно с вами поговорить, - она повела Шерлока в одну из пустующих спален. – Разве Вам здесь плохо?

\- Хорошо, очень хорошо, но… - Шерлок замялся, затрудняясь, как доступно и, не вдаваясь в лишние подробности, объяснить причину своего ухода.

\- Это из-за Джима, да? – Спросила вдруг Ирэн. К счастью она не поняла, что Холмс был знаком с сегодняшним клиентом. – Он приходил минут десять назад и пришёл в ярость, узнав, что Вы заняты. Себастьяну едва удалось удержать его, не дав ворваться к Вам и устроить скандал. Он угрожал, он требовал, чтобы я не пускала к Вам других клиентов. Он что стал слишком требовательным и хочет, чтобы Вы принадлежали только ему и днём, и ночью?

\- Да, - сказал Шерлок, хоть догадка Ирэн и была лишь верхушкой айсберга.

\- Этот Джим производит впечатление не вполне адекватного человека. Пожалуй, Вам действительно лучше отсюда уйти, иначе это добром не кончится. Мне очень жаль. Вряд ли я найду другого, такого, как вы. Мне будет не хватать Вас. Мы ведь неплохо ладили, - Ирэн положила руку на плечо Холмса.

\- Хорошо ладили, - Шерлок сделал то, чего хотела от него Ирэн при первой их встрече – поцеловал её. – Прощайте, Мадам Адлер, - Шерлок достал из шкафа своё пальто, надел его, набросил на шею шарф и вышел на улицу.

Направляясь домой, Шерлок не заметил, что всю дорогу на безопасном расстоянии за ним следовал Себастьян Моран.

 

На следующий день, ближе к вечеру, Шерлок сидел на диване в гостиной их с Джоном квартиры и небольшими глотками пил янтарную жидкость из тюльпанообразного бокала на короткой ножке. Полупустая бутылка бренди стояла на журнальном столике рядом. Было непривычно находиться в это время дома и ничего не делать. Шерлок ещё не придумал, чем себя занять. Все его прежние увлечения вдруг показались скучны. В дверях появилась миссис Хадсон и возвестила:

\- Мистер Холмс, к Вам посетитель.

\- Кто он? – Шерлок подумал, что это мог быть Андерсен.

\- Я его не знаю, он не представился. Но он говорит, что это срочно.

\- Ладно, пусть войдёт, - согласился Холмс. 

Посетителем оказался Джим Мориарти со своим неизменным зонтом-тростью в руках.

\- Привет, - сказал он, и Шерлок вжался в диван.

\- Здравствуйте. Миссис Хадсон, Вы можете быть свободны, - Шерлок поспешил отослать пожилую женщину, с любопытством уставившуюся на незнакомца.

Джим прошёлся по комнате, по-хозяйски осматриваясь и делая заключение об увиденном:

\- Недурной вкус. Мне нравится твой дом. 

Это было уже чересчур.

\- Что ты здесь делаешь? Ты с ума сошёл! – Воскликнул Шерлок, вскакивая с дивана. - Уходи немедленно!

\- Ты исчез от Ирэн, вот я и решил навестить тебя, чтобы узнать, как у тебя дела, - продолжая прохаживаться по гостиной, сообщил Мориарти.

\- Как ты меня нашёл?

\- Очень просто, - Джим подошёл к инкрустированному разноцветными деревянными вставками столу на гнутых ножках и взял в руки стоявшую на нём фотографию в застеклённой рамке, на которой Джон был в военной форме. – Твой муж? Симпатичный, но, уверен, в постели он намного хуже меня. Военный?

\- Нет, он – врач. Уходи, пожалуйста, - попросил его Шерлок.

\- Не бойся, Я не стану устраивать скандал, - Джим бросил взгляд на фотографию в рамке поменьше, где Джон был в компании коллег у входа в Бартс. - Я просто хотел узнать, почему ты ушёл. Ты мне ответишь или нет?! – Последнюю фразу Джим прокричал Холмсу в ухо, в несколько шагов покрыв расстояние между ними.

\- Тише, нас может услышать прислуга, - прошипел Шерлок. – Уходи, он скоро должен вернуться.

\- Я только пришёл, а ты уже меня гонишь, - Джим схватил Холмса за руки и притянул к себе.

Шерлока сразу же обдало горячей волной желания. Близость тела Джима и его сильные руки, а ещё больше его сильный, властный характер заглушали голос разума. Шерлоку захотелось, чтобы Джим взял его прямо здесь, на ковре или на диване, несмотря на то, что их могли в любой момент застукать (а может быть, именно из-за этого). Он чувствовал, что его решимость навсегда расстаться с Мориарти тает с каждой секундой. Собрав все силы, он отвернулся, не позволяя Джиму поцеловать себя, и спросил:

\- Чего ты хочешь?

\- Хочу видеть тебя, - с неожиданной нежностью Джим погладил Шерлока по волосам. – Что тебя здесь держит? Я же вижу, что ты умираешь от скуки в этом душном уютном мирке. Эта спокойная размеренная жизнь не для тебя, тебе нужно иное. 

\- Это невозможно. Я больше не вернусь к Ирэн, - воспользовавшись тем что, Джим ослабил хватку, Шерлок вырвался и отошёл к камину, переводя дыхание и пытаясь успокоить взбесившееся сердце. Самое страшное, что Джим был прав, Холмсу действительно нужна была более наполненная событиями, более интересная жизнь.

\- Я так и думал. Я снял для нас номер люкс в отеле «Интерконтиненталь» на Парк-лэйн. Придумай какой-нибудь повод, сегодня вечером я буду ждать тебя в номере 612. Ты проведёшь со мной всю ночь, - в голосе Джима зазвучали командные нотки.

\- Это невозможно, - ответил Шерлок. Что бы он не чувствовал к Джиму, он понимал, что не сможет столь нагло обманывать Джона. – Прошу тебя, уходи, - Шерлок подошёл к Мориарти, обнял его и нежно поцеловал в губы на прощанье, как он считал.

\- Хорошо, я уйду, - Глаза Джима загорелись безумным огнём. Шерлок не упросил, не успокоил его, а лишь раздразнил своим поцелуем его первобытную звериную сущность, которая хотела обладать этим красивым упрямцем, не деля его ни с кем. Он повернулся и направился к выходу.

Проходя мимо стола, Джим стукнул зонтом по портрету Ватсона, разбивая стекло и раму:

\- Вот, кто нам мешает, - он подошёл к двери и обернулся. – До скорой встречи, Шерлок, - хлопнув входной дверью, Мориарти выскочил из квартиры.

 

Джим вышел из дома и сел в машину, за рулём которой его ждал Себастьян. 

\- Ну, что? Поговорил с ним? – Спросил тот, видя, что его друг мрачнее грозового неба. – Я же говорил, что не стоит тебе сюда ходить. Найдёшь себе дюжину новых шлюх, возможно, намного красивее.

\- Себастьян, выйди из машины, - сквозь зубы процедил Джим.

\- Зачем? – Удивился Моран. – Что ты задумал?

\- Мне нужна машина. Выметайся! – Прокричал Мориарти, вытаскивая из внутреннего кармана куртки пистолет и наставляя его на Себастьяна.

\- Ну, ладно, больше ты меня не увидишь, - понимая, что Джим взбешён настолько, что, невзирая на их дружбу, может сделать в нём лишнюю дырку, Себастьян вышел из машины. Он был зол. Этот щенок, которого он подобрал и научил всему, начал рычать на него! Что ж, пусть прокатится в одиночестве, может, одумается и вернётся назад, поняв, что никто и никогда не будет любить его так, как Себастьян.

Как только Джим пересел на водительское сидение, машина сорвалась с места. Как раз в этот момент Шерлок выглянул из окна, заметив, с каким выражением лица Моран смотрел вслед отъезжавшему автомобилю. Судя по последним словам Джима, он был способен навредить Джону, если каким-то образом узнает, где тот находится. Джим рванул так, как будто спешил куда-то, но Шерлок ведь не говорил ему, где работает супруг. Холмс огляделся, увидел на столе снимок Джона на фоне входа в Бартс и похолодел. Потому что понял, куда торопился Мориарти. Нельзя было терять ни минуты, нужно было ехать за ним и попытаться остановить. Шерлок накинул пальто, шарф и выскочил на улицу ловить такси. К тому моменту Себастьян уже поймал такси и просил водителя отвезти его в ближайший бар. Шерлок не знал этого и подумал, что Моран тоже направился в Бартс. А если он доберётся первым, то у Джона будет ещё меньше шансов остаться в живых. Однако Шерлок знал короткий путь и, поймав такси, он сразу же принялся командовать водителем.

Выйдя из машины на площади перед Бартс, периферическим зрением Шерлок заметил кое-что необычное. Подняв голову, он увидел на крыше здания две знакомые фигуры. Это были Джон и Джим. Шерлок стремглав бросился к лифту. Поднявшись на последний этаж, он вышел на пожарную лестницу, с которой можно было выйти на крышу. Чтобы остаться незамеченным, сквозь чуть приоткрытую дверь, Шерлок выглянул наружу. Мориарти и Ватсон стояли на самом её краю.

\- Давай раз и навсегда решим наш спор относительно Шерлока, - обманчиво вкрадчивым голосом произнёс Джим, держа нож у горла Джона. – У нас будут равные шансы. Пистолет у меня всего один, и мы не можем устроить дуэль, поэтому я предлагаю сыграть в Русскую рулетку. В барабане всего один патрон. Каждый из нас по очереди стреляет себе в голову. Оставшийся в живых получит Шерлока. Всё будет честно, я даже готов выстрелить первым.

\- Вы – сумасшедший! Отпустите меня немедленно, я не собираюсь играть в эти игры! – Джон понимал, что попал в скверную ситуацию, однако не хотел, чтобы этот бандит чувствовал своё превосходство. Джон не боялся его, он обдумывал, в какой момент ему лучше напасть, чтобы суметь увернуться и от ножа, и от пули.

\- Да, я безумен! Я безумно люблю Шерлока и сделаю всё, чтобы он был только моим, иначе мне не жить, - Джим расхохотался, провернул барабан, приложил пистолет к своему виску и нажал на курок.

Выстрела не последовало. С лёгкой улыбкой Джим протянул пистолет Джону:

\- Теперь твоя очередь, и без глупостей, иначе я просто заколю тебя, как свинью.

Джон взял пистолет. Провернув барабан, он медленно поднёс дуло к своему виску. Ситуация стала невыносимой, и Шерлок с криком: «Джон, нет!» выскочил из своего укрытия и бросился двум мужчинам, каждый из которых был ему по-своему дорог.

То, что Мориарти повернул голову на этот крик и на миг отвлёкся от Джона, стало для последнего сигналом к действию. Резким ударом ноги Ватсон выбил нож из руки Джима и навёл на него пистолет. Но Мориарти не собирался сдаваться. Он сцепился с Джоном, пытаясь вырвать у него из рук своё оружие. Борясь, мужчины потеряли равновесие и упали с крыши. Шерлок подбежал к краю, где они только что стояли, и с замиранием сердца посмотрел вниз. Два тела, похожие на сломанных кукол, лежали внизу на асфальте в луже крови. К ним уже сбегались люди. Происходящее было похоже на затянувшийся кошмарный сон. Шерлок никогда и представить не мог, что за его грехи придётся расплачиваться Джону. Расплачиваться ценой собственной жизни…


	12. Жизнь после падения

\- Второго удалось опознать? – Спросил инспектор Скотланд-Ярда Грегори Лестрейд у своей помощницы Салли Донован, только что получившей отчёт о вскрытии тела. 

\- Да, им оказался некто Джеймс Мориарти, за которым тянется длинный шлейф преступлений, - ответила она.

\- Странно. Что подобный субъект мог делать на крыше госпиталя вместе с добропорядочным Джоном Ватсоном? Кстати, как он?

\- Пока трудно сказать. Он в коме.

\- Значит, показания дать не сможет. Салли, придётся тебе съездить поговорить с его супругом. Возможно, он знает что-нибудь.

\- Да, сэр, - Донован сняла со спинки стула свою чёрную кожаную куртку и направилась к выходу.

 

Вот уже много часов Шерлок и Гарриет, которую он сразу же вызвал в госпиталь, провели в приёмной, ожидая и одновременно боясь появления врача и тех вестей, что мог он принести. Наконец, дверь открылась, и на пороге показался седовласый представительный мужчина лет пятидесяти.

\- Доктор, что с ним? – Не выдержала Гарриет и, вскочив со стула, подошла к врачу, заглядывая в его глаза в поисках надежды.

\- У него переломы обеих ног и компрессионный перелом позвоночника, а также многочисленные ушибы и сотрясение мозга. Если он и выживет, то, скорее всего, не сможет ходить. Сейчас он в коме.

\- Я могу его увидеть? – Спросил Шерлок.

\- Не сегодня. Идите домой, поспите, - врач участливо похлопал Шерлока по плечу.

\- Идём, я поеду с тобой, - Гарриет потянула Холмса к выходу.

 

Едва Шерлок и Гарриет вошли в квартиру, раздался звонок в дверь. Несмотря на все протесты миссис Хадсон, в дом ворвалась курчавая темнокожая женщина.

\- Мистер Холмс, я - сержант полиции Салли Донован, и мне нужно задать Вам несколько вопросов о Вашем супруге, вернее о том, что связывает его с Джеймсом Мориарти, - женщина посмотрела на Холмса так, как будто подозревала его во всех смертных грехах.

\- У Вас совсем нет совести! – Внезапно взорвалась Гарриет. – Неужели Вы не понимаете, что у человека горе. Можно ведь было подождать хотя бы до завтра! Дайте человеку прийти в себя! - Казалось, что ещё чуть-чуть, и миниатюрная блондинка набросится на полицейскую и выцарапает ей глаза.

\- Хорошо, мисс, я уйду, - ничуть не смутившись, сказала темноволосая женщина. - Мистер Холмс, я оставлю Вам телефон, позвоните по нему, пожалуйста, и спросите меня или инспектора Лестрейда, когда отдохнёте. Нам нужно выяснить все обстоятельства падения Вашего супруга с крыши, - она протянула Шерлоку свою визитку.

Как только беспардонная дамочка ушла, Шерлок пошёл в спальню и не раздеваясь упал на кровать. Он почти сразу уснул, отключившись от своих проблем на целых восемь часов. Когда он проснулся, то не стал звонить этой Донован, а принял душ, наскоро перекусил в компании Гарриет и отправился в больницу. Сегодня их пустили в палату интенсивной терапии, где Джон лежал на вытяжке на наклонной кровати в гипсовом корсете от поясницы до шеи. На обеих его ногах тоже был гипс, голова перебинтована. Он всё ещё был в коме. В вене правой руки торчала игла от капельницы, а в горле – трубка аппарата искусственного дыхания. Весь опутанный проводами, Джон казался сейчас таким маленьким… Шерлок подошёл к нему, опустился на пол у кровати и, взяв в руки исцарапанную ладонь, прижался к ней губами.

«Джон, я прошу тебя, только не умирай! Я так виноват перед тобой. Не знаю, сможешь ли ты когда-нибудь простить меня. Отныне я обещаю жить лишь для тебя. Только не покидай меня, пожалуйста».

 

Через три дня Ватсон вышел из комы. Поначалу его сознание было спутанным, однако через несколько дней основные рефлексы и речь полностью восстановились. Он ничего не вспомнил о том, что случилось на крыше, поэтому ничем не смог помочь полиции в расследовании этого дела. Шерлок решил не признаваться в том, что был знаком с погибшим Джеймсом Мориарти, и при каких обстоятельствах произошло это знакомство, ни полиции, ни Джону, побоявшись, что тот станет его после этого презирать. И это было его ошибкой. Поскольку в один прекрасный день во время недолгого отсутствия Холмса в больнице там успел побывать Андерсен. Возвратившись назад, Шерлок столкнулся с ним в коридоре. Они просто поздоровались, и каждый пошёл своей дорогой. Когда Холмс вошёл в палату супруга, тот отвернулся от него и произнёс:

\- Пожалуйста, уходи, я не хочу тебя видеть, - в голосе его было столько боли…

Шерлок сразу понял, что Андерсен выдал его тайну, и выскочил из палаты. Ему удалось нагнать Филиппа. Шерлок набросился на него с кулаками:

\- Что Вы ему сказали?!

\- Правду о Вашей работе, - Андерсен был, как обычно, невозмутим.

\- Зачем Вы это сделали?

\- Мы поговорили с Джоном. Он страдал оттого, что стал обузой для Вас, считал себя виновным в том, что упал с крыши и получил все эти травмы. Я решил открыть ему глаза на то, что это Вы во всём виноваты. Ему неприятно было узнать об этом, но, думаю, потом ему станет легче. А вам я советую подумать о своём поведении… - тон Филиппа был ледяным. 

Шерлок сник. Ведь то, что сказал Андерсен, было правдой. Он действительно был виноват в том, что случилось с Джоном. Он хотел искупить свою вину, заботясь о нём, но теперь Джон не хотел его видеть. И как ему теперь жить дальше?.. Всё лишилось смысла. Их жизнь разбилась на тысячи осколков, и склеить её было невозможно. Шерлок отпустил лацканы пальто Андерсена и, не разбирая дороги, пошёл прочь. Идти домой, в пустую квартиру, и метаться по ней, не зная, чем себя занять, не хотелось. Вернуться в больницу к Джону он не мог. Шерлок отправился бесцельно бродить по городу. 

Кажется, он заходил в какие-то бары, что-то пил. Всё, что окружало его, слилось в разноцветную мутную круговерть, из которой, порой выныривали чьи-то лица. Его сняли в одном из баров, куда-то отвезли, и он, не приходя в чувства, переспал с симпатичным немолодым мужчиной с аристократическими манерами. Похоже, что этот кадр был со странностями, ведь его заводили как раз безучастность к происходящему и полусонное состояние Шерлока. То ли принятая Холмсом алкогольная анестезия была тому виной, то ли холод, сковавший его сердце, но он не чувствовал в тот вечер ни удовольствия от прикосновений, ни боли от резкого проникновения в своё тело. Он не почувствовал ничего за всё то время, когда его вколачивали в кровать. Однако этот мужчина оказался не очень-то добр, не оставив Шерлока ночевать у себя после того, как поимел его. Напротив, он ещё и дворецкого позвал, чтобы тот помог вышвырнуть этого пьяного хастлера из его дома. Лишь тогда Холмс пришёл в сознание. Он стоял под дождём возле украшенного гирляндами огромного загородного особняка, не помня, как он здесь оказался и, не имея понятия, как добраться до города. В карманах брюк оказалось несколько крупных купюр – плата за пользование его телом. 

\- Сволочи, хоть бы такси мне вызвали! Хотя зачем церемониться с подстилкой?.. – пытаясь спрятаться от дождя под стрехой, пробормотал он.

Да, Рождество в этом году получалось невесёлым. Дождь перешёл в мокрый снег, покрывавший землю рваным покрывалом. Мигающие лампочки гирлянд бросали на него разноцветные искрящиеся блики. Шерлок понял, что если продолжит в том же духе, то быстро окажется на самом дне, а это ничем не поможет Джону. Пускай Джон и ненавидел его, но он нуждался в его помощи и заботе. А значит, Шерлок должен вернуться к нему и умолять даже не о прощении, а о возможности просто быть рядом. Должен сцепить зубы и вытерпеть все обидные слова, которые Ватсон имеет полное право ему сказать. Он решил, что останется с Джоном, и будет заботиться о нём до конца его жизни, даже если тот никогда не сможет ходить, даже если придётся навсегда отказаться от секса… Он пообещал себе, что никогда больше не пустится на поиски приключений на свою задницу, не будет принадлежать никому, кроме того, кого он любил. Только сейчас, едва не потеряв Джона, он понял, насколько тот был ему дорог. Шерлок поднял воротник пальто и зашагал прочь от особняка по подъездной дорожке. Рано или поздно она выйдет к шоссе, а на шоссе он поймает машину и попросит подвезти его в Лондон.

 

На следующее утро Шерлок вернулся в больницу. Его встретил полный осуждения взгляд супруга.

\- Я понимаю, что не достоин прощения, поэтому и не прошу о нём, - спокойным ровным тоном, который дался ему с большим трудом, произнёс Холмс. - Я прошу лишь о том, чтобы остаться с тобой и быть твоей сиделкой, твоим мальчиком на побегушках и всем остальным, что может тебе понадобиться.

Джон молчал. Потрясение от новости, принесенной вчера Филиппом, было всё ещё слишком сильным. Его прекрасное божество рухнуло с пьедестала в грязь. Тот, с кого он сдувал пылинки, оказался шлюхой. Кроме того, Шерлок ведь так не признался ни в чём, когда Джон спрашивал его прямо, давая ему возможность высказаться. Так нет же, он продолжал ежедневно обманывать супруга…

\- Ладно, оставайся, - сказал, наконец, Ватсон. - Посмотрим, насколько тебя хватит. Думаю, ты не выдержишь и пары недель с инвалидом.

\- Спасибо. Я докажу тебе, что ты ошибаешься.

 

\- Зря Вы верите этому Холмсу, по-моему, он что-то скрывает, - В который раз Донован не удержала своё личное мнение при себе и высказала его вслух после того, как инспектор Лестрейд закончил допрос Шерлока и отпустил его.

\- А я считаю, что именно доктор Ватсон мог бы рассказать нам кое-что интересное о своих делах с Джеймсом Мориарти. Думаю, что он, имея в больнице доступ к наркотическим препаратам, мог поставлять их Мориарти. Супруг Ватсона вряд ли был в курсе этой деятельности. В отличие от людей, работавших с Мориарти. В этом случае кто-то из них может появиться в больнице, чтобы отомстить за Джима, который, скорее всего, повздорил с Ватсоном из-за денег. Спор перерос в драку, увлёкшись которой, оба в итоге свалились с крыши, где у них была назначена очередная встреча. Если мои предположения верны, нам стоит организовать круглосуточное дежурство и задерживать всех подозрительных лиц, пытающихся приблизиться к нашему больному. 

\- Делайте, как знаете, но лично я ещё раз допросила бы этого Холмса, желательно с пристрастием, - Салли хищно улыбнулась.

\- Ты предвзято к нему относишься, а я прислушиваюсь к голосу разума, - сказал Грег и, взяв трубку, стал крутить диск телефонного аппарата, чтобы вызвать в свой кабинет пару копов и дать им задание.

 

Два месяца Джон пролежал в больнице на вытяжке. Шерлок всё это время не отходил от него. Холмс даже перевёз туда свои вещи и ночевал на соседней кровати в палате Джона, ведь среди ночи иногда нужно было принести ему утку или дать попить воды. Элегантные дорогие костюмы сменились удобными свитерами и джинсами. Джон не мог даже читать, поскольку врачи не позволяли поднять подушку, чтобы не увеличивать нагрузку на повреждённый позвоночник. Шерлок приносил свежие газеты и те книги, которые хотел прочесть Джон, и читал их вслух. Раз в два-три дня он обтирал Ватсона влажной губкой, мыл над тазиком его голову, насухо вытирал её полотенцем и причёсывал его волосы.

После больницы ещё три месяца Шерлок провёл вместе с Джоном в специальном санатории, где тот проходил реабилитацию. Каждый день он отвозил супруга на каталке (сидеть пока было нельзя) на всевозможные процедуры: электрофорез, лечебные грязи, массаж, подводная вытяжка в бассейне, а через некоторое время и плавание. Несмотря на заявления медиков о том, что отёчность тканей, окружающих нерв, прошла и защемления нет, Джон по-прежнему не чувствовал своих ног и не мог ходить. В таком состоянии его и отправили домой с заключением о психосоматических причинах паралича нижних конечностей.

Врачи уже разрешали Ватсону сидеть, правда пока недолго. Впрочем, они разрешили ему и ходить, но увы у него это не получалось… Дважды в неделю Шерлок возил его в больницу на занятия лечебной физкультурой, массаж и иглоукалывание. Поначалу Джон общался с Шерлоком, как с прислугой, чтобы проверить его на прочность: «принеси, прими, подай, иди на фиг, не мешай». Однако, чем дальше, тем больше он ощущал, что уже не держит зла на супруга, вопреки его ожиданиям оказавшегося таким заботливым и терпеливым. Джон был уверен, что тот вскоре сбежит от трудностей и от него, ставшего беспомощным, в поисках крутого секса и новых интересных впечатлений, но этого не происходило. По вечерам Шерлок играл на скрипке и читал вслух Джону. Хоть Ватсон уже и сам мог читать, но ему очень понравилось слушать любимые книги, озвученные глубоким низким голосом Шерлока. 

Холмс снова занялся фотографией. Он печатал снимки со старых и новых отснятых плёнок. Бывали дни, когда все стёкла в квартире оказывались оклеены, сохнущими на них свежеотпечатанными фотографиями. Когда они высыхали, Ватсон помогал обрезать их специальным резаком-гильотинкой, создававшей эффект фигурного края. Больше всего Джон страдал оттого, что не мог заниматься своей любимой работой, поэтому он, как и Шерлок, всё время вынужден был искать себе занятие, чтобы не свихнуться от скуки. Проводя ежедневно всё время вместе, они с Шерлоком постепенно стали разговаривать, рассказывая друг другу о своей прежней жизни, о своих увлечениях, узнавая друг друга с неожиданных сторон. Однажды вечером Джон не выдержал и коснулся больной темы, спросив:

\- Я никак не могу понять. Скажи мне, почему ты оказался в борделе?

\- Хорошо, я попытаюсь тебе объяснить, но для этого понадобится много времени, потому что я и сам ещё не разобрался, - ответил Шерлок, опускаясь на пол и кладя голову на кровать Джона, потому что не смог бы смотреть ему в глаза. 

Он собрался с духом и начал рассказ с начала, с самого детства. Когда его повествование дошло до печальной истории с дядей Барни, Шерлок почувствовал, что рука Джона гладит его по волосам. Он поведал супругу также о своих странных снах и фантазиях. Нужно отдать должное Ватсону, он не перебивал супруга, давая ему возможность выговориться. Лишь спросил в конце:

\- Почему ты не рассказывал мне об этом раньше?

\- Ты вёл себя со мной так благородно... Ты считал меня скромным воспитанным мальчиком из хорошей семьи, поэтому я и не решался. Думал, что ты сочтёшь меня слишком испорченным, если я поведаю тебе о своих фантазиях, о том, что я хотел бы испытать с тобой. Когда я узнал, что ты раньше бывал в борделях и понял, что ты далеко не ангел, то хотел рассказать, но всё время не получалось. А потом я сам попал в бордель. Сначала я зашёл туда просто из любопытства, но мне сразу же предложили работу, и я захотел испытать, каково оно… - признался Холмс.

\- Твои сны такие красочные и настоящие… Скажи мне, а что тебе снится теперь? – Спросил Ватсон, удивляясь тому, как в этой прекрасной кудрявой голове могли зародиться такие фантазии. – И как ты выдерживаешь их, всё время находясь с такой бледной немощью, как я?

\- С тех пор, как с тобой случилось это несчастье, я перестал видеть эти сны. Первое время мне было тяжело без секса, а потом я привык. Я уже не думаю о нём постоянно, как раньше.

\- Жаль, что сейчас, когда я понял, что тебе нужно, я не могу трахнуть тебя так, как ты этого заслуживаешь, - на глаза Джона навернулись слёзы от жалости к Шерлоку и от острого осознания своей несостоятельности.

\- Ты сможешь, обязательно когда-нибудь сможешь, - Шерлок поцеловал руку Джона.

Джон притянул его к себе и поцеловал в губы. Странно, но ощущения от этого почти дружеского поцелуя, были намного острее всего того, что испытал Шерлок в борделе. Его тело настолько истосковалось по ласкам, что плавилось от наслаждения даже от такой малости, как поцелуй и пара прикосновений.

\- Я тебе не отвратителен после всего, что рассказал? – Удивился Шерлок, чувствуя, как к горлу подкатывает ком.

\- Я об этом сейчас не думал, - Джон потрепал волосы Шерлока. – Уже поздно, ложись спать.

\- Можно, я ещё немного посижу с тобой, подожду, пока ты не уснёшь, - уже не боясь, что Джон оттолкнёт его, Шерлок положил голову ему на грудь.

Джон подумал, что хотел бы, чтобы они снова, как и раньше, спали на одной кровати, но пока это было невозможно. Ведь врачи настоятельно рекомендовали ему в течение года спать на этой чёртовой ортопедической кровати, на которой было место лишь для одного человека.


	13. Нежданый гость

Себастьян узнал о смерти Джима, когда протрезвел на следующий день и случайно увидел передовицы газет на прилавке одного из многочисленных уличных киосков. Сначала он испытывал лишь гнев на этого придурка, считая, что тот сам во всём виноват. Но со временем злость на Мориарти прошла, сменившись тоской по нему. Теперь Моран обвинял в случившемся не Джима, а эту красивую тварь, погубившую его. То, что Джим мёртв, а Шерлок жив, Себастьян считал крайне несправедливым, и однажды он решил, что должен исправить эту ошибку. Он думал, что после этого ему станет легче. Однако задуманное удалось воплотить не сразу из-за того, что Холмс всё время торчал в больнице, где постоянно крутился кто-то из полиции. Моран всегда чуял их издалека, что и помогало ему много лет ускользать от правосудия. Себастьян не был столь безрассудным, как его погибший друг. Он намеревался убить Шерлока без свидетелей и спокойно скрыться.

Наконец, после двух месяцев, проведенных в больнице и трёх - в санатории, Шерлок и его супруг-инвалид вернулись домой. Моран стал следить за квартирой на Бейкер-стрит 221Б, изучая привычки и распорядок дня её обитателей. Почувствовав необъяснимую симпатию, он решил не трогать служившую у них пожилую женщину, поэтому вознамерился нанести визит Шерлоку ночью, после того, как она уходила домой. К тому же в это время вряд ли кто-то из соседей заметит Себастьяна.

 

Джон лежал в кровати, пытаясь уснуть, и думал о том, что рассказал ему на днях супруг. Ему было жаль Шерлока, пережившего в детстве столь сильное потрясение, наложившее такой отпечаток на его психику. Однако при этом было обидно за то, что тот сотворил с их жизнью. Ну почему нельзя было просто поговорить и вместе разобраться с его странными предпочтениями? Джон понимал, что Шерлок наделал ошибок не со зла и не от скуки, а потому что запутался, но от этого было не легче. Джон мог бы простить измены Шерлока, вот только как ему забыть всё это, если его тело каждый день напоминало ему о последствиях?

Шерлок недавно уложил Джона, а вскоре собирался ложиться и сам. Одетый в домашний халат, он вышел из душа, направляясь в спальню, но не дошёл туда, услышав звонок в дверь. Недоумевая, кого могла принести нелёгкая в столь поздний час, Холмс пошёл открывать дверь, поскольку мисс Хадсон уже ушла домой. На пороге стоял Себастьян, наставив на него пистолет. Моран усмехнулся и сказал:

\- Привет, Скучающий. Пригласишь меня войти?

Застигнутый врасплох Шерлок сделал пару шагов назад, впуская нежданного гостя.

\- Ты ещё помнишь Джима? – Спросил Себастьян. Шерлок кивнул. – Он так любил тебя… Считал, что и ты его любишь. Теперь он мёртв из-за тебя, а ты преспокойно продолжаешь жить дальше. 

\- Он сам виноват. Разве нельзя было просто оставить меня в покое?

\- Оставить в покое, говоришь? После того, как ты свёл его с ума? Ну-ка показывай, как ты живёшь, - сказал Себастьян, и его пистолет упёрся Шерлоку в рёбра.

Понукаемый Мораном, Холмс прошёл в гостиную. Себастьян осмотрелся. По роскошной обстановке квартиры сразу было видно, что здесь живут далеко не бедные люди. Тут явно было чем поживиться, замаскировав преднамеренное убийство под убийство с целью ограбления. Сначала Моран намеревался просто застрелить Шерлока, но потом решил, что этого будет недостаточно. Теперь он хотел сначала заставить его помучиться. 

\- Что же в тебе такого, что все сходят от тебя с ума? – Себастьян прищурился, глядя на Шерлока. – Ну-ка, шлюха, раздевайся!

Как только пояс был развязан, синий халат соскользнул с плеч Шерлока, открывая соблазнительную фигуру полному ненависти взору Морана. Холмс не хотел снова изменять Джону, но его посетила мысль, что, соблазнив Себастьяна, он может спасти не только свою жизнь, но и жизнь супруга. Шерлок расправил плечи и медленно облизнул губы. Он прекрасно знал, как этот жест заводил клиентов.

\- Да, зря я тогда отдал тебя Джиму. Если бы оставил себе, то Джим был бы жив и сейчас, - произнёс Моран. - Что же мне с тобой сделать? Может быть, стоит поиметь тебя на глазах у твоего благоверного, а затем пристрелить его, а уж потом тебя? Ведь это он должен был тогда погибнуть, а не Джим.

\- Делай со мной всё, что хочешь, только его не трогай, - Шерлок понял, что не вынесет, если Ватсон снова пострадает из-за него.

\- Молчать, шлюха! - Себастьян двинул его кулаком по лицу, разбивая губы в кровь. - На пол, в коленно-локтевую!

 

Ватсон слышал доносящиеся с нижнего этажа голоса Холмса и неизвестного, и их диалог не сулил ничего хорошего. Джон со своей чудесной ортопедической кроватью, удобной не более чем Прокрустово ложе, занимал сейчас спальню наверху. Самое страшное, что он не мог вызвать полицию, поскольку телефон находился на нижнем этаже. Ватсон вспомнил, что вчера вечером он от нечего делать чистил и смазывал свой старый армейский Браунинг. Пистолет был спрятан недалеко, в верхнем ящике комода в этой спальне, но до него было не добраться, потому что коляска находилась далеко от кровати, на которой лежал Джон. Хотя чем могла помочь ему коляска при спуске по лестнице? Однако Ватсон не мог просто лежать и ждать, когда незваный гость убьёт Шерлока, а возможно и его самого. Тем более что этот мерзавец собирался учинить насилие над его Шерлоком, над этой шрамированной душой, которая так и не исцелилась после пережитых в детстве ужасов! Джон понял, что он настолько зол, что вполне может проползти расстояние до гостиной и даже без оружия перегрызть горло врага, проникшего в их дом как раз тогда, когда они с Шерлоком только встали на зыбкую тропинку взаимопонимания.

Он сел на кровати и руками переместил свои ноги, опуская их на пол. Затем он оперся о пол одной рукой, перенося на неё свой вес, вторую же руку опустил чуть дальше от кровати, словно бы шагая ей. В этот момент его колени соскользнули вниз и больно стукнулись об пол. Если он почувствовал боль в ногах, значит, они не парализованы и обязаны подчиняться его командам. Джон собрал волю в кулак и пополз к комоду, стараясь не шуметь. Сначала было очень трудно, потому что ноги не слушались его и просто волочились сзади, как мешок с ненужным барахлом. Ничего, после нескольких месяцев, в течение которых Джон не мог ходить, он основательно накачал мышцы рук, и злость только придавала сил. Добравшись до комода, он схватился за ручку на верхнем ящике и выдвинул его. Затем, вися на одной руке, уцепившейся пальцами за верхнюю поверхность комода, он нашарил другой рукой свой Браунинг и обойму с патронами. Осторожно опустил руку с оружием на мягкий ковёр, лёг на пол и вставил обойму в пистолет. Джон положил пистолет в нагрудный карман пижамы и вздохнул. Часть дела была сделана. Он подполз к двери на лестницу.

Теперь оставалось самое сложное – спуск вниз. У Ватсона было мало времени. Спуститься нужно было быстро и бесшумно, чтобы его не заметили раньше времени. Он решил, что на этот раз лучше будет сначала переставлять руками ноги по ступенькам вниз впереди себя, а затем подтягивать к ним остальную тушку. Спустившись, Ватсон осторожно выглянул из-за угла, и чуть не задохнулся от ярости и возмущения. Незнакомый темноволосый мужчина в светло-сером плаще, засунув дуло своего Кольта в задницу Шерлока, орудовал им там, как отбойным молотком. Джон видел их обоих сбоку. Шерлок молчал, но по его лицу было видно, что он терпит из последних сил эту боль и надругательство над собой. Потому что это уже была не игра, это было по-настоящему больно и смертельно опасно. Кто знает, что может взбрести в следующий миг в голову этому бандиту? 

Ватсон достал Браунинг из кармана пижамы и, взведя курок, прицелился в правое плечо незваного гостя. Он знал, куда стрелять, чтобы повредить нерв и полностью обездвижить руку. Однако сейчас стрелять было нельзя – слишком опасно для Холмса. Джон выждал и позволил себе нажать на курок лишь тогда, когда возбудившийся от мучений жертвы Моран, расстегнув свои брюки, вытащил пистолет из задницы Шерлока, чтобы засунуть туда свой член.

Когда раздался выстрел, Холмс сначала подумал, что стреляют в него, и лишь через секунду, услышав звериный вопль Себастьяна, понял, что тот ранен. 

\- Шерлок, забери его пистолет, - раздался голос Ватсона.

Шерлок бросил на сидевшего на лестнице Джона взгляд, подобный блеску молнии во мраке, и поднял оброненный Мораном Кольт. Однако Себастьян не собирался сдаваться, он накинулся на Шерлока, пытаясь вырвать у него своё оружие. Через пару секунд оба сцепились в один рычащий и изрыгающий проклятия клубок, катающийся по полу. И Себастьян, и Шерлок схватившись за Кольт, пытались навести его на противника. Джон понял, что, выстрелив сейчас, он может ранить Шерлока, а если он не выстрелит, то незнакомец может завладеть своим пистолетом и ранить или убить Шерлока. Был только один выход, и Ватсон, забыв про свою болезнь, сделал то, что должен был сделать в данной ситуации. Опираясь на стену, он рывком поднялся. Как ни странно, но Джону удалось не только удержаться на ногах, но и сделать шаг, затем ещё и ещё один… Подойдя к дерущимся, он изо всех сил ударил чужака прикладом по затылку.

Чувствуя, что Себастьян обмяк, Шерлок поднял глаза. Ничем, кроме чуда это и быть не могло. Над ним стоял его супруг, спокойно спрашивая:

\- Ты в порядке?

\- Ничего, хотя бывало и лучше, - ответил Шерлок, сбрасывая с себя Себастьяна и поднимаясь с пола.

\- Я подержу его на мушке, а ты надень халат и позвони в полицию. Да, и поищи что-нибудь, чем бы мы могли связать его до их приезда, - несмотря на стресс, Джон прекрасно соображал и давал растерявшемуся Шерлоку чёткие и ясные указания. 

Не отрывая глаз от Джона, Холмс на ощупь поднял халат с пола, кое-как со второго раза попал руками в рукава и побрёл к телефонному аппарату. Вот и пригодилась визитка, данная ему сержантом Донован, давно пылившаяся на полке возле телефона.

\- Здравствуйте, мне нужен инспектор Лестрейд…

 

Лишь вызвав полицию и медиков, Шерлок, наконец, смог позволить себе подойти к Джону и обнять его, шепча:

\- Джон, я люблю тебя. Ты стоишь на своих ногах. Ты сам дошёл сюда и не позволил ему убить меня. Это значит, что ты меня простил?

\- Не знаю, - ответит тот. - Может быть, и простил, но забыть то, что ты натворил, я смогу не скоро.


	14. Одинокая ветка сирени

В течение всего последнего месяца Ватсон по настоянию врачей передвигался на костылях, чтобы не слишком нагружать травмированный позвоночник. Он ворчал, что эти подпорки, доставляющие массу неудобств, нужны лишь тем, кто не может обходиться без них, и порывался ходить на своих двоих, но Шерлок всякий раз следил, чтобы Джон выполнял предписания медиков. На днях Ватсону позволили начать ходить с тростью. С этим ещё можно было смириться, представляя себя джентльменом из 19-го века. Да и, честно говоря, как ни пытался Джон хорохориться, ему нужна была дополнительная опора, потому что, когда он был на ногах более получаса, то начинал чувствовать боль в спине и слегка приволакивать левую ногу.

Отношения Джона и Шерлока сейчас были скорее дружескими, чем супружескими. Оба лишь изредка обнимали и целовали друг друга перед сном. Шерлок не решался ничего предпринимать, боясь навязываться Джону, потому что не был уверен в том, хочет ли тот его после того, как узнал о его дневной работе. Ватсон уже мог обходиться без его помощи, и мысли Шерлока, ранее направленные лишь на заботы о супруге, теперь всё чаще сворачивали туда, куда не следовало. Шерлоку хотелось секса. Очень хотелось. Настолько, что он каждый вечер мастурбировал, закрывшись в ванной, но это давало лишь временную разрядку и не избавляло его от красочных и весьма развратных фантазий. Однако этим всё и ограничивалось, поскольку тогда зимой, на самое худшее в своей жизни Рождество он пообещал себе, что больше никогда не пойдёт на сторону. Физически он не изменял Джону, но ведь мечтать не вредно?..

Джон всё чаще стал замечать, что Шерлок задумывается и надолго выпадает из реальности, а когда возвращается в неё, то выглядит, как нашкодивший кот, пытающийся изобразить максимально честные глаза, дабы убедить хозяина в том, что он не имеет никакого отношения к дурно пахнущей луже в углу гостиной. Однако теперь Ватсон знал, что означает подобное выражение лица, и его весьма удручало то, что Шерлок снова закрывался от него, не желая об этом разговаривать.

 

Вот уже три дня Холмс и Ватсон гостили в поместье родителей Шерлока. Стояла довольно прохладная для конца июня погода. Две недели ежедневно лил дождь, и небо было таким же хмурым и мрачным, как в конце осени. Поэтому они ограничивались прогулками по саду и чаепитиями на террасе. Но сегодня выдался солнечный тёплый день, и после обеда Джон с Шерлоком выехали на прогулку в ландо.

Мерный цокот копыт, позвякивание сбруи. Они уже ехали через лес. Джон бросил взгляд на Шерлока. Тот мечтательно смотрел сквозь широкую спину кучера, на его губах играла едва заметная улыбка. Джон взял супруга за руку, и тот вздрогнул от неожиданности. 

\- О чём ты сейчас думал? – Спросил Ватсон.

\- Да, так, ни о чём, - ответил Холмс и отвёл взгляд.

Ну, вот, это происходило снова… И худшим было не то, что Шерлок наверняка предавался фантазиям сексуального характера, а то, что он не желал признаваться в этом супругу. Джон уже знал, к чему их это привело раньше. «Интересно, что Шерлок представлял себе на этот раз? Кто был с ним и что они вытворяли?», - подумал Ватсон, и в его душе вспыхнули злость и ревность. Ему было мучительно больно думать о том, что его «гений чистой красоты» раздвигал ноги перед множеством посторонних мужчин, что он стонал и выгибался под ними, получая удовольствие от того, что его грубо трахали. Нет, Джон больше не допустит, чтобы пользовались его Шерлоком. Он решил, что проучит Холмса, причём сделает это так, что тот сполна получит с ним, всё, о чём мечтает, и думать забудет о походах на сторону. Джон легонько тронул ручкой своей трости спину кучера:

\- Остановитесь здесь. Шерлок, давай погуляем по лесу, я хочу размять ноги.

\- Отличная идея, - обрадовался Шерлок.

Он вышел из ландо первым и подал руку Ватсону, помогая ему спуститься на землю. Джон обернулся к кучеру и сказал:

\- Ждите нас здесь. Примерно через час мы вернёмся.

Оба прошли сквозь примыкавший к дороге ряд деревьев, увитых плющом, и углубились в лес. Трава под ногами, всё ещё была влажной после недавних дождей. Туфли Джона, да и его трость скользили по ней, из-за чего ему пришлось медленней идти. Однако он отверг предложение Шерлока опереться на его руку или вернуться назад. Для того чтобы Джон смог выполнить задуманное, им нужно было как можно дальше углубиться в лес. 

Наконец, минут через 10, когда они оказались на небольшой полянке, окружённой елями, Джон решил, что они уже достаточно далеко от дороги, и им никто не помешает. Он показал тростью в сторону одного из деревьев и сказал:

\- Шерлок, по-моему, вон там, под елью, белый гриб.

\- Нет, это – сатанинский гриб, я лучше тебя разбираюсь в растениях, - Шерлок не смог удержаться от того, чтобы не прихвастнуть своими знаниями.

\- А я утверждаю, что это - белый гриб. Сорви его, чтобы мы могли рассмотреть его вблизи и убедиться, кто из нас прав.

Шерлок фыркнул, но всё же исполнил просьбу Джона. Удар деревянной тростью по затылку застал Холмса врасплох. В глазах потемнело, и, теряя сознание, он упал на землю. Когда же он очнулся, то понял, что лежит на траве голый, зато со связанными своим же галстуком руками. Его вещи были аккуратно развешаны на ветвях той самой ели, под которой произростал предмет их с Джоном спора.

\- Джон, что ты делаешь? – Спросил он у переворачивавшего его на живот супруга.

\- Воплощаю в реальность твои фантазии, - ответил тот и несколько раз ударил его по спине своей палкой. 

Шерлок взвыл, однако с места не сдвинулся. «Пожалуй, так можно и покалечить его, тут нужно что-нибудь полегче», - подумал Ватсон и, подойдя к кусту сирени, отломал от него ветку и оборвал с неё листья. Подойдя к Шерлоку, он взмахнул веткой и ударил его по заднице. Холмс услышал характерный свист, с которым лозина рассекла воздух, и почувствовал довольно болезненный удар. За ним последовали ещё удары, один сильнее другого. Странно, но это оказалось намного больнее, чем удары ремнём, которым бил его Джим, и вскоре Шерлок уже не мог сдержать вскриков, когда лозина в очередной раз опускалась на один и тот же, уже горящий огнём участок кожи. Он стал извиваться, инстинктивно пытаясь увернуться от новых ударов, но это привело лишь к тому, что Джон надавил на его спину своей палкой, пригвождая к земле и осыпая его ещё более сильными ударами, которые теперь сыпались не только на ягодицы и бёдра, но и на спину. Глаза Шерлока стали предательски слезиться. Хотелось хоть минутку передышки, чтобы перевести дух, но Джон не давал ему этой минутки, щедро осыпая ударами теперь ещё и бока. Шерлоку показалось, что вся его кожа содрана. В конце концов, он не вытерпел и взмолился:

\- Джон, пожалуйста, хватит.

Ватсон остановился, осматривая дело рук своих. Спина и ягодицы Шерлока были сплошь покрыты вспухающими багровыми рубцами. На некоторых проступала кровь. Но, Шерлок, похоже, так и не понял, почему Джон это с ним сделал.

\- Я прекращу бить тебя, если ты правильно ответишь на мой вопрос, - сказал он. – Как, по-твоему, за что я тебя наказываю?

\- За то, что я – шлюха? – Ответил Шерлок и получил ещё пару дюжин болезненных ударов.

\- Ответ неверен. Я ведь просил тебя, чтобы ты не замыкался в себе и рассказывал мне о своих фантазиях, а ты молчал. Я ведь не идиот, и всё вижу. Так почему же ты мне ничего не говорил? 

\- Не знаю. Наверное, потому же, что и раньше, - тихо ответил Шерлок. - Боялся, что ты не поймёшь, что теперь, когда ты выздоровел, я больше тебе не нужен такой… Мы ведь так не переспали после того, как ты начал ходить, поэтому я боялся, что ты меня больше не хочешь… - он ненадолго умолк. - Или теперь не можешь.

\- А вот сейчас мы это и проверим, - Джон перевернул Шерлока на спину, согнул в коленях и слегка развёл его ноги.

От этого зрелища кровь устремилась к паху, и когда Джон снял с себя брюки, Шерлок увидел, что его опасения оказались напрасными. Ватсон поплевал на пальцы и засунул сразу два из них в анус Шерлока, двигая ими там, как ножницами. Затем добавил третий и стал резко двигать всей кистью, наблюдая за страдальческим выражением лица Шерлока.

\- Что не так? Разве ты не этого хотел, чтобы тебя избили и изнасиловали? – Спросил Джон.

Да, Шерлок хотел чего-то подобного, но он не думал, что когда это произойдёт в реальности, ему будет настолько не комфортно. В саднящую спину впивались осыпавшиеся с елей колючки и мелкие сухие веточки, вдобавок ко всему земля была сырой и холодной, и по ней, а теперь и по Шерлоку ползали жутко кусачие муравьи. А ещё ему было сейчас больно, потому что в него уже давно никто не входил. Да, он неоднократно представлял себе нечто подобное, но то, что делал с ним сейчас Джон, казалось каким-то дико неправильным. Ведь раньше Джон всегда был таким нежным и осторожным…

\- Хотел, но те так, - признался Холмс. - Боюсь, что схвачу пневмонию, если останусь лежать на холодной сырой земле.

\- И то верно, - согласился Ватсон и, вытащив пальцы, которыми терзал Шерлока, перевернул его на живот и приподнял бёдра, заставляя его опереться на колени и локти связанных рук. – Думаю, так нам обоим будет удобнее, - одним резким движением он вошёл в Шерлока, и стал двигаться резкими толчками взад-вперёд и из стороны в сторону. 

Пальцы Ватсона стальными клещами впивались в бёдра Шерлока. Джон толкался так, как будто хотел вместиться в него весь, выбивая дурь. Услышав вскоре странные всхлипы Шерлока, Джон сорвался на частый рваный ритм и, кончая в самую прекрасную в мире задницу, укусил горячую исполосованную спину супруга. Ватсон уже боялся, что слишком перегнул палку, что Шерлок мог на него обидеться, но решил довести до конца воспитательное мероприятие. Схватив Шерлока за растрёпанные волосы, Джон повернул к себе его голову и удивился, встретившись с восхищённым взглядом. 

Когда боль от ударов и резкого проникновения немного стихла, тело Шерлока отреагировало на неё привычным образом – он возбудился и стал получать удовольствие, которое становилось особенно острым, когда он прогибался в пояснице, приподнимая зад так, чтобы член Джона скользил по его простате. Его дыхание сбивалось, и он уже с трудом сдерживал стоны, чувствуя, как по телу разливаются тёплые волны удовольствия, сметая недоверие и опасения. Вскоре Холмс почувствовал, как Ватсон изливается в него, кусая за спину, а потом тянет его за волосы.

\- Джооон, пожалуйста, потрогай меня там, - прошептал он, встретившись с ним взглядом.

\- Я сделаю это, но только после того, как ты пообещаешь, что больше не будешь вариться в собственном соку, что сразу будешь рассказывать мне о своих фантазиях, какими бы грязными они не казались, - строго сказал Джон, глядя ему в глаза.

\- Я обещаю, - поспешно сказал Холмс и нетерпеливо двинул бёдрами.

Ватсон вышел из Шерлока, отпустил его волосы и начал легонько поглаживать рукой его налившийся кровью член. Шерлок попросил:

\- Джон, прошу тебя, резче.

\- Что-то я тебе не верю, - рука Ватсона застыла. Как-то слишком быстро ты мне пообещал. Отвечай правду, о чём ты думаешь прямо сейчас? Чего ты хочешь?

\- Чёрт, Джон! Я хочу, чтобы ты сжал посильнее мой член и стал резко дёргать его рукой, а пальцами другой погладил мою простату, - Шерлок с трудом заставил себя произнести это, но сразу же был вознаграждён за откровенность исполнением своих желаний.

Двойная стимуляция оказала столь мощный эффект, что уже через несколько секунд Шерлок стонал, изнемогая от удовольствия, не в силах понять, чего же он хочет больше, продлить его или же поскорей достичь его пика. Так ничего и не решив, он подчинился движениям рук Джона, заливая их своей тёплой спермой и содрогаясь всем телом от мощнейшего наслаждения. Ватсон прижался щекой к разгорячённой спине Шерлока.

\- Джон, давай это как-нибудь повторим, но дома, - вдруг подал голос Шерлок, и тут же получил полновесный шлепок по заднице.

\- Обязательно повторим, причём не раз, - ответил Джон, развязывая ему руки. – Я буду регулярно драть тебя, как Сидорову козу, чтобы у тебя и мыслей не возникало искать секса на стороне. Если сам не справлюсь, то возьму в помощь банан или огурец. А сейчас вставай, нам нужно вернуться домой и поскорее добраться до ванны.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OST главы – Одинокая ветка сирени:  
> http://www.audiopoisk.com/track/zalkin-valerii/mp3/odinokaa-vetka-sireni/


	15. Эпилог

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Арт-вдохновитель главы: http://cs614822.vk.me/v614822747/814d/sCpb8u-4JLI.jpg

Высокий кучерявый хастлер, одетый в облегающие кожаные брюки и кожаный жилет поверх узкой белой рубашки, сидел на табурете у барной стойки и медленно потягивал вино. Из расстегнутого воротника рубашки выглядывала непривычно белая для обитателей побережья шея, на которой поблёскивала золотая цепочка. Миндалевидные глаза цвета «радость дальтоника» внимательно глядели по сторонам, изучая окружающих. За те две недели, что этот красавец обретался в «Английском баре», он успел приглянуться многим, но неизменно отказывал всем, кто подкатывал к нему, и каждый вечер уходил с невысоким блондином, опирающимся на тросточку.

 

Этой осенью Джон и Шерлок приехали на отдых в Ниццу порознь и остановились в разных местах. Ни один из них не знал, где жил другой. Конечно, при желании Шерлок мог бы отыскать Джона, но тогда он нарушил бы их уговор. Они договорились встречаться по вечерам в условленном месте. Поскольку этим местом был «Английский бар», находящийся в отеле «Негреско», то Шерлок снял номер там же. В тот первый их вечер в Ницце Шерлок испытал множество ранее неизведанных чувств. Волнение оттого, что Ватсон долго не появлялся, перешедшее в радость, когда он, наконец, увидел в дверях на фоне светло-фиолетового неба знакомый силуэт. Беспокойство, когда Джон сначала прошёл мимо него и сел за один из свободных столиков. Неистовое желание, когда Ватсон, закончив ужинать в одиночестве, наконец-то подошел к нему и, накрыв его руку своей, спросил: «Сколько?». Холмс не смог ничего сказать, внезапно почувствовав, что от восхищённого взгляда супруга в его лёгких закончился воздух, и лишь смотрел в эти невероятные глаза цвета утреннего неба, растворяясь в них. Так и не дождавшись ответа Джон, сунул ему в карман штанов несколько хрустящих купюр и потащил его за собой. 

Они тогда настолько хотели друг друга, что так и не добрались до кровати. Даже малейшее промедление казалось подобным смерти, поэтому, не теряя ни минуты, они закрылись в кабинке туалета. Несколько жадных поцелуев, объятия, граничащие с удушением, и Джон, приспустив брюки Шерлока, заставил его облизать свои пальцы, которыми стал растягивать его вход. Затем он наклонил поскуливающего от нетерпения супруга и трахнул его по-быстрому. Упираясь руками в стену, чтобы не упасть от внезапно нахлынувшей слабости в коленках, Шерлок кусал губы, чтобы не взвыть от наслаждения в тот момент, когда Джон, рукой довёл его до оргазма, кончая в него. А после этого Холмса постигло разочарование, когда Ватсон сразу же ушёл, бросив на прощание: «Жди меня здесь завтра в это же время». Шерлок почувствовал, что его использовали и выбросили. Ему хотелось большего, чем эти пять минут, проведенные вместе с Джоном. Теперь ему хотелось ласк и тихой спокойной нежности, хотелось уснуть, обнимая Джона, и проснуться рядом с ним утром. Но сейчас он был вынужден подчиняться правилам игры, задуманной ими обоими в Лондоне. Тогда ему казалось, что это будет очень интересно и возбуждающе. Так оно и было, но сейчас к этому примешивалась ещё и горечь.

Никогда еще в своей жизни Шерлок не ждал с таким нетерпением следующего вечера. Весь день ему казалось, что стрелки часов ползут с медлительностью черепахи. Он поминутно смотрел на часы, убеждаясь, что до вечера всё ещё оставалось слишком много времени. За последние полгода он настолько привык к постоянному присутствию Джона, даже если тот находился в другой комнате и молчал, что теперь чувствовал себя без него так, как будто лишился руки или, скажем, ноги. Странно, непривычно, неспокойно. Его буквально колотило от нетерпения. А ведь нужно было всего лишь дождаться семи часов вечера, когда они встретятся снова. Холмс понял, насколько он был глуп, рискуя их отношениями ради своих сексуальных экспериментов. Ведь Джон мог не простить его и уйти, навсегда оставив в этой пустоте, которую он теперь не в силах был ничем заполнить. Без Джона его не радовали ни ласковое осеннее солнце, ни бескрайняя морская гладь, весело искрящаяся солнечными бликами. 

Чтобы как-то скоротать время, Шерлок несколько часов бродил по городу с фотоаппаратом и снимал то, что попадалось ему на глаза. Целых три плёнки отщёлкал. Пообедал в каком-то уличном кафе и снова отправился бродить по городу, вдыхая тёплый воздух, наполненный ароматами морской соли, цветов и хвои. Наконец, солнце стало клониться к закату, а это означало, что можно было вернуться в номер и, приведя себя в порядок, спуститься в бар на встречу с Джоном.

Ватсон не стал сегодня долго томить Шерлока ожиданием. Он пришёл вовремя и сразу направился к Холмсу, на губах которого сразу же расцвела улыбка. 

\- Привет, - сказал Шерлок и чуть не растаял, когда на его бедро легла рука Джона.

\- Идём, - сказал Ватсон, и Шерлок тут же подорвался с табурета. 

Они вышли на улицу. Вопреки ожиданиям Шерлока, подумавшего о романтической вечерней прогулке по набережной, Джон усадил его на заднее сидение поджидавшего их розового Кадиллака. Сказав водителю: «Домой», он достал из кармана чёрный шарфик и завязал им глаза Шерлока. Ватсон снова положил руку на бедро Холмса, легонько сжимая и поглаживая его. Уже от этого узкие кожаные брюки Шерлока показались ему ещё более тесными и чересчур сдавливающими стремительно увеличивающийся в размерах член. Все его ощущения были обострены до предела, и Джон пользовался этим, поглаживая то острую коленку, то паховую область. Шерлок готов был выпрыгнуть из штанов прямо в машине и едва дождался, когда они, наконец, приедут на место. 

Ватсон, так и не позволив ему снять повязку, помог выйти из машины и повёл его в дом. В одной из комнат он снял с Шерлока жилет и рубашку и усадил его на стул. Заведя его руки за спинку, Джон обвязал их тонкой, но прочной верёвкой. «Альпинистская, капроновая, очень прочная, такую не порвёшь и не разгрызёшь», - подумал Шерлок. Затем та же верёвка обвила тело Холмса, привязывая его к стулу. Что-то узкое и чуть шершавое скользнуло по его щеке. Затем он почувствовал удар по спине, затем ещё один по груди. Понятно, это что-то оказалось плёткой. Джон чередовал удары с нежными поцелуями и лёгкими поглаживаниями, наслаждаясь видом Шерлока, который сидел, приоткрыв рот и запрокинув голову, едва дыша, превращаясь в мягкое податливое существо, позволявшее творить с собой всё, что угодно. Джон понял, что происходящее нравится ему не меньше, чем Шерлоку. И как же он не разглядел раньше, что в этом зажатом и холодном, как мраморная статуя, юноше скрывались такие потаённые желания и столько чувственности? Что он мог быть настолько разным? А ведь всего-то и нужно было избавить его от недоверия и, поговорив по душам, помочь признать свои желания, которые он много лет отрицал, считая их чем-то грязным и постыдным. Но он не разглядел, не заслужил доверия и не помог… Джон чувствовал часть своей вины в том, что произошло с ними обоими. Прошлого он изменить не мог, однако сейчас он был в силах сделать всё, чтобы они с Шерлоком смогли стать полноценной парой не только на бумагах с гербовыми печатями, но и в жизни, во всех её проявлениях. Если Шерлоку нужны были побои и насилие, чтобы возбудиться, чтобы почувствовать удовлетворение, то он получит их с ним, хотя Джону и жаль было причинять ему боль и портить безупречность его кожи.

Удар. Нежный влажный поцелуй. Удар. Лёгкое скольжение руки и прикосновение к саднящему от удара участку кожи чуть шершавого влажного языка. Снова удар. Эта сладкая пытка длилась ещё несколько томительных минут, в течение которых Джон довёл Шерлока до максимального возбуждения. Поняв, что его член скоро лопнет от переполнявших его крови и спермы, а он сам от перенапряжения, Холмс подал голос:

\- Джон, пожалуйста, возьми меня, скорее...

Ватсон, который уже и сам был на пределе, быстро сбросил с себя одежду, отвязал Шерлока от стула и стащил с него штаны. Влажные пальцы быстро расширили вход в желанное тело. Джон сел на место Шерлока, а его усадил на свой член спиной к себе, поднырнув под его всё ещё связанные руки. Сегодня Джон не спешил и делал всё медленно. Настолько медленно, что Шерлок сам стал об него тереться, чтобы обеспечить максимальное давление на ту самую точку, одновременно стараясь теснее прижаться спиной к Джону. Ему хотелось ощутить его всего и изнутри, и снаружи.

Ватсон прижимался губами к спине и шее Шерлока, покрывая их поцелуями и укусами. Руки Джона скользили по мускулистым бёдрам его персонального хастлера, лаская и дразня, подбираясь всё ближе к упругому средоточию желания, пока, наконец, не достигли его. В этот момент Шерлок повернул голову и, отыскав губы Джона, впился в них долгим страстным поцелуем. Никогда ещё они не чувствовали такого безграничного доверия и столь острого наслаждения… Оба в ту ночь стонали, вскрикивали, и, кончая, искусали губы друг другу… Однако, едва придя в себя, Ватсон заявил: «Можешь сходить в ванную, а потом водитель отвезёт тебя назад», и Шерлок, чувствуя себя бездомной собачонкой, покорно убрался восвояси.

Это повторялось каждый вечер в течение двух недель. Джон забирал Шерлока из бара, завязав ему глаза, отвозил в снятый им загородный дом, где брал его то на ковре в гостиной, то в ванной, то разложив на кухонном столе, то привязав к трубе центрального отопления. Всякий раз, закончив заниматься с ним сексом, Джон выставлял Шерлока из дома, давая указания водителю доставить его на Английскую набережную, и Шерлок всё острее чувствовал одиночество и опустошение без Джона. Одному ему не хотелось ни есть, ни гулять, ни сидеть на пляже. Он проводил свои дни в номере, валяясь в постели. Просыпаясь, он смотрел на часы и снова засыпал, если до семи вечера было ещё далеко.

 

Сегодня Джон сильно задержался и, подойдя к Шерлоку в баре, заметил, насколько похудевшим и осунувшимся тот выглядел. Ватсон забеспокоился о его здоровье и спросил:

\- Шерлок, когда ты нормально ел в последний раз?

\- Не помню. Кажется, сегодня я съел плодов инжира, сорванных с дерева во время прогулки, хотя, может быть, это было вчера.

Джон усадил его за столик и заказал ужин из трёх блюд. Шерлок с удовольствием уплёл суп из мидий, картофель с зеленью и бараниной и пирожное с нежным сливочным кремом. Джон не отставал от него, с удовольствием впиваясь зубами в ещё тёплый кусок сочного мяса. Есть вдвоём - оказалось намного веселее. Закончив ужин, они немного прошлись по набережной, глядя, как повсюду зажигаются фонари и восходящая луна прокладывает призрачную дорожку по поверхности моря. Затем Джон снова повёз Шерлока к себе, как обычно завязав ему глаза.

На этот раз Джон привязал Шерлока в каком-то подсобном помещении, перебросив верёвку, которой были стянуты его запястья, через перекладину на потолке и затянув её так, что Шерлок стоял с поднятыми вверх руками. В эту ночь поцелуи были особенно нежными, а удары, сменявшие их особенно сильными. Джон взял его стоя, обнимая и поглаживая прекрасное тело, с благодарностью откликавшееся на ласку вздохами и стонами. В момент наивысшего наслаждения Джон не сдержался и прокусил кожу на плече Шерлока, словно бы ставя на нём свою метку.

Когда Ватсон привычно скомандовал ему: «Одевайся, тебе пора», Холмс попросил:

\- Джон, пожалуйста, позволь мне остаться. Позволь провести с тобой всю ночь. 

\- Если ты останешься, то я продолжу мучить тебя, - ответил тот.

\- Хорошо, - обрадовался Холмс тому, что может ещё какое-то время побыть с любимым.

Джон отвязал его и провёл, судя по урчанию холодильника, на кухню. Здесь он предложил Шерлоку выбрать на ощупь один из трёх предметов. Холмс выбрал округлый продолговатый предмет меньшего диаметра, покрытый пупырышками, судя по всему, огурец. Джон взял Шерлока за руку и, отведя его в спальню, уложил на кровать. Ну, наконец-то они добрались до кровати! Он согнул в коленях и слегка развёл в стороны ноги супруга, который снова ощутил пробежавшую по телу дрожь желания от лёгкого поцелуя в ямочку возле тазовой косточки. Джон увлажнил гелем огурец и медленно ввёл его в Шерлока. Он двигал им то быстро, то медленно, постепенно подводя Шерлока к пику наслаждения, покрывая поцелуями низ живота и дёргая его снова ставший твёрдым член. Когда Ватсон стал действовать огурцом, как рычагом, надавливая на простату, в глазах Шерлока заплясали миллионы маленьких ярких звёздочек, разнося по всему телу импульсы мучительного удовольствия, которое становилось всё сильнее, и он застонал и заметался на постели. Через пару минут, заполненных очень необычными и не менее волнительными ощущениями, Шерлок снова оросил руку Джона своей спермой, оглашая весь дом громкими стонами. 

Отбросив в сторону огурец и наскоро вытерев руки полотенцем, Ватсон лёг рядом и обнял Шерлока. Холмс почувствовал, как его глаза наливаются слезами от этой столь редкой в последнее время нежности и оттого, насколько он истосковался по Джону. Сегодня ему отчаянно не хотелось уходить. Он не знал, что Ватсон на протяжении этих дней скучал по нему не меньше. Поэтому негромкое: «Думаю, тебе пора» Джона прозвучало для него, как приговор суда.

\- Я хочу остаться, - сказал Шерлок.

\- Тогда я иду за новым «орудием пыток», - сказал Ватсон и, ненадолго отлучившись, вернулся с крупным бананом.

Несмотря на то, что Джон смазал его столь же тщательно, как и огурец, фрукт входил в Шерлока очень туго. Двигался он внутри чуть ли не со скрежетом. По лицу Холмса было видно, что на этот раз удовольствия он не испытывает, но он стоически терпел.

\- Тебе ведь это уже не нравится. Почему ты не останавливаешь меня? – Сняв с Шерлока повязку, Джон заглянул в его глаза.

\- Тогда ты прогонишь меня, а я не хочу уходить. Джон, я больше не могу без тебя, - признался Холмс.

\- Вставай и шагом марш в ванную, - вытащив и отбросив в сторону уже ненужный фрукт, скомандовал Ватсон и развязал руки Холмса.

Шерлок тяжело вздохнул и отправился мыться. Вернувшись, он увидел, что Джон полностью одет. Он спросил:

\- Почему ты оделся и почему не заставляешь меня снова надевать повязку?

\- Потому что я еду с тобой, - Джон подошёл к нему вплотную.

\- Зачем? – Удивился Шерлок.

\- За твоими вещами. Потому что я тоже больше не хочу с тобой расставаться, - Ватсон обнял своего непутёвого супруга.

\- Джон, я так люблю тебя… - Шерлок зарылся лицом в мягкие светлые волосы Джона, понимая, какое же это счастье просто быть рядом и иметь возможность обнять его.

\- Я знаю. И я тебя люблю, Шерлок. Мы больше никогда не будем расставаться.


End file.
